The Music of Love
by puja911
Summary: Kuroko diterima di salah satu sekolah musik ternama di Jepang. Tapi, masalahnya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal bidang permusikan, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca not. /"...biarkan hatimu yang membimbingmu..."/ Dan di sekolah itu ada satu group populer yang berisi anak-anak jenius pemain alat musik yang bernama Kiseki no Sedai. /Adakah cinta dibalik musik?/ check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**puja911 present:**

**The Music of Love**

**in**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer****:** Semua char yang ada disini bukan milik saya, tapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apapun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, Typo betebaran dimana-mana, alur lambat, EYD gak jelas, bahasa yang aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, dan temen-temannya yang lain.

**Rated: T**

**Pairing:** AkaKuro, pair yang lain menyusul.

**NB:** Konnichiwa, mina-san. Saya adalah penghuni baru di fandom ini, jadi maaf sekali jika ceritanya agak aneh bin ajaib(?). Ok, biar gak kepanjangan langsung aja 'check it out'.

* * *

Disalah satu daerah di kota Tokyo, berdirilah sebuah bangunan megah bergaya Eropa klasik dengan banyak orang atau lebih tepatnya murid yang berlalu-lalang. Bangunan tersebut merupakan bangunan salah satu sekolah musik terbaik di Jepang dan bahkan menduduki peringkat ke empat terbaik di dunia. Teiko School of Music, itu lah nama bangunan tersebut.

Dan sekarang berdirilah seorang pemuda -dengan surai baby blue dan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu- di depan gerbang -yang sangat megah dengan ukiran yang indah dengan gradasi warna hitam dan emas- yang tengah menatap –tanpa ekspresi- kehidupan di dalam gerbang tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya, merupakan nama pemuda tersebut.

**Kuroko POV**

Namaku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, sisiwa –naik- kelas dua yang –tadinya- bersekolah di salah satu sekolah swasta di kota Tokyo. Aku adalah anak yang jarang 'dilihat' oleh orang lain dikarenakan hawa keberadaanku yang minim. Meski begitu, aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan 'bakat'ku yang satu itu. Menurut pendapatku, aku hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang tidak begitu menonjol di salah satu bidang, bahakan daya ketahanan tubuhku dibawah rata-rata orang biasa. Tetapi rasanya aku harus memikirkan lagi pendapatku itu. Karena buktinya aku mendapat surat penerimaan di salah satu sekolah musik yang sangat terkenal akan lulusannya yang tidak sedikit menjadai orang sukses di bidang permusikan. Teiko School of Music, adalah nama sekolah yang secara tiba-tiba dan sepihak –karena aku tidak pernah merasa mendaftarkan diriku kesekolah itu- menerimaku menjadi salah satu siswa mereka.

Dan disi lah aku, didepan bangunan sekolah yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tidak dapat membayangkan akan menginjakan kaki atau bahkan menjadi bagian didalamnya. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi –aku sendiri pun belum tau pasti- mengapa mereka memilih murid sepertiku –yang bias dibilang awam soal bidang permusikan- untuk menjadi salah satu bagin dari 'keluarga besar' mereka.

**Flashback**

Saat itu aku sedang menikmati kegiatanku sehari-hari saat liburan kenaikan kelas tiba yaitu bermain basket bersama dengan teman-temanku disekitar taman dekar rumahku. Dan pada saat itu lah…

"Oi, Kuroko. Ada yang mencarimu." Teriak salah seorang temanku di pintu masuk taman. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat seorang pria bersetelan rapih -lengkap dengan kacamata hitam- bediri disamping teman yang tadi memanggilku.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Balasku sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua –temanku dan pria tadi-.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang ini dan menanyakan orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan aku bilang aku adalah salah satu temannya." Kata temanku sambil menunjuk orang yang berdiri di sampinya. "Dan dia minta agar aku mempertemukannya denganmu. Karena aku sedang menuju ke taman dan pasti kau juga sedang bermain di taman, jadi aku ajak dia kesini." Tambahnya. Dan mataku pun langsung berpindah melihat pria yang berada disamping temanku.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah salah satu utusan dari Teiko School of Music, Hikaru Tadayoshi." Sambil menunjukan kartu identitasnya. "Saya datang kesini dengan tujuan untuk memberitau bahwa anda, Kuroko Tersuya telah diterima sebagai salah satu siswa di sekolah kami." Kali ini pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat –berwarna putih gading dengan ukiran emas disekitar pinggiranya- dari balik jasnya yang sepertinya akan diberikan padaku.

"Eh…" Hanya itu yang bias keluar dari mulutku saking terkejutnya –dengan wajah datar- dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tadi.

**End of Flashback**

Setelah menghela nafaspanjang, aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu masuk Teiko School of Music tersebut. Dan pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah mobil-mobil mewah –yang tak aku ketahui mereknya itu- tengah "berbaris" dengan rapi di depan gerbang, yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk menurunkan 'penumpang' yang berada di mobil tersebut.

Cklek (suara pintu mobil dibuka)

"Selamat jalan, Tuan Muda." Itu lah yang dikatakan setiap sopir –sepertinya- kepada 'Tuan Muda'-nya.

Dan saat orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut menampakan wajahnya, aku langsung tertegun akan karismanya –dan juga ketampanannya-. Orang itu memiliki surai Crimson dengan dihiasi iris Heterochromia dengan warna Deep Crimson dan Gold, yang begitu indah tetapi juga sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi menunjukan bahwa sang pemiliknya itu merupakan seorang yang Absolute.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berada di lingkungan yang membuatku tak terlalu nyaman, aku pun segera melesatkan kakiku kedalam gedung tersebut, dan segera mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab akan penerimaanku di sekolah ini.

**End of Kuroko POV**

~Skip Time~

Sekarang berdirilah seorang Kuroko Tersuya di sebuah ruangan yang amat besar dengan disaign interior yang sangat mewah tapi juga klasik. Di dalam ruangan tersebut berjajar buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah rak, selain itu ada satu set meja dan kursi berwarna hitam yang berada di depan meja kerja yang diatasnya tersusun rapi berbagai peralatan penunjang –seperti komputer, berkas dan file yang berada di sisi kiri kanan meja, dan juga berbagai alat tulis menulis, dan oh jangan lupakan satu bingkai foto- untuk mempermudah pekerjaan siapapun yang mempunyai kuasa atas ruangan itu. Dan tepat didepan meja kerja tersebut terdapat sebuah kursi kerja berwarna hitam yang menghadap membelakangi Kuroko.

Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi kini, saat ia hendak menanyakan dimana orang yang bertanggung jawab akan penerimaannya di sekolah ini, ia malah diantarkan ke ruangan ini tanpa diberitahu lebih jauh lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu semenjak Kuroko menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini, dan tidak ada pergerakan apa pun, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari balik kursi kerja itu.

"Jadi apakah kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan yeng sepertinya ditunjukan pada Kuroko, mengingat tidak ada siapapun lagi selain dirinya yang berdiri disana.

"Hai, saya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hmm… Begitu kah?!" Lanjut suara tersebut. Dan setelah itu kursi kerja itu pun berputar 180%, menampilkan sosok yang sedaritadi 'bersembunyi' dibalik kursi tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai Raven dengan iris hitam yang dibingkai dengan kacamata berframe tipis, sedang menyeringai dengan kedua tangan yang disatukan di depan dagunya membentuk huruf A.

"Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung di Teiko School of Music, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan saya adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah ini, Hyuuga Junpei." Ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Ano, apakah boleh saya tau mengapa anda memanggil saya kemari?" Tanya Kuroko sopan.

"Pertama-tama duduklah, kau pasti lelah hanya berdiri saja disana." Menuruti perintah sang kepala sekolah, lalu Kuroko mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi –sofa- yang sepertinya diperuntukan untuk tamu tersebut.

"Kamu pasti penasaran kenapa kamu bisa menerima surat hasil penerimaan dari sekolah kami padahal kamu tidak pernah merasa mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah ini, bukan?" Tanya Hyuuga, yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan singkat dari yang bersangkutan.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Hyuuga pun melanjutkan "Jawabannya adalah, karena kami tahu kamu memiliki sesuatu yang lebih pada dirimu. Sayangnya hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan untuk saat ini. Sisanya kamu juga akan mengetahui alasan lainnya seiring dengan berjalnnya waktu."

"Tapi, saya tidak pernah memegang alat musik, apalagi untuk memainkannya."

Tahu maksud dari perkataan sang murid, Hyuuga pun angkat bicara. "Kalau soal itu, percayalah pada insting hantimu. Karena, hatimu lah yang akan menuntunmu menemukan semua jawaban yang kamu butuhkan." Hyuuga meyakinkan.

Selama beberapa menit keheningan pun tercipta, tak ada yang berinisiatif membuka suara. Meskipun, dalam benak Kuroko sekarang tengah bermunculan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan spekulasi, karena saking banyaknya ia tidak tau harus menanyakan apa, dan akhirnya Kuroko memilih untuk diam.

Tok…tok…tok…

Suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan yang –lagi lagi- tercipta diruangan tersebut.

"Masuk." Sahut sang kepala sekolah.

"Shitsurei-shimasu." Kali ini berdirilah seorang laki-laki bersurai raven yang mempunyai mata yang tajam berwarna hitam.

"Oh, kau datang pada waktu yang tepat. Kuroko-kun, dia adalah orang yang akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas barumu, dan juga sebagai wali kelasmu."

"Izuki Shun desu." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku-onegai-shimasu, Sensei." Memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, pelajaran sudah dimulai." Ucap Izuki kepada Hyuuga. "Ayo Kuroko-san, saya antarkan ke kelas pertamamu." Ajak sang sensei, sambil melirik ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko pun bangkit dari kursi dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada sang kepala sekolah dan langsung mengikuti kemana Izuki pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, Hyuuga berucap "Bagaimana menurutmu anak itu, Riko?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dan satu siluet wanita dengan surai coklat datang dari arah pintu -dipinggir ruangan-, karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Hmm, anak yang menarik."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan beriringan dengan Izuki menuju kelas pertamanya. Tidak ada percakapan apa pun antara guru dan murid itu, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu berwarna coklat yang berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran indah nan rumit.

"Ini adalah kelas pertamamu." Ucap sang sensei sambil menatap Kuroko. "Ayo kita masuk." Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengekor di belakang Izuki.

Sreek (suara pintu dibuka)

Keadaan kelas yang tadinya ribut, langsung hening seketika ketika sang sensei masuk ke ruangan kelas.

"Ekhem, mohon perhatian semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucap –pengumuman- sang sensei didepan kelas.

"Dimana anak baru itu, Sensei?" Tanya seorang murid sambil mengacungkan tangan.

Izuki menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Iya membuka mulutnya tetepi sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu, suara Koroko telah mendahuluinya.

"Saya Kuroko Tersuya, pindahan dari SMA Seirin, kore kara wa yoroshiku-onegai-shimasu." Ucap Kuroko sopan sambil membungkukan badan.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Dan...

"Eeehhh,,, sejak kapan ada orang disitu?" Serentak kelas bertanya kaget.

Koroko hanya menghela nafas, kejadian seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak menyedari ada sepasang iris Heterokromia yang sendari tadi mengawasinya.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-san, anda bisa duduk disebelah sana." Kata Izuki sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di baris ketiga dekat jendela. Kuroko pun langsung menuju kursi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh senseinya dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Baiklah pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran pengaplikasian not dengan alat musik. Jadi ambil alat musik yang menurut kalian, kalian kuasai." Setelah sang sensei member ultimatum(?) seperti itu semua murid langsung mengambil alat-alat musik yang sekiranya mereka kuasai. Kecuali satu orang.

"Ano, Sensei. Tapi saya tidak tahu alat musik apa yang saya kuasai." Dan meluncurlah kalimat itu dari bibir seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Berterimakasih karena hawa keberadaannya yang minim itu, tidak ada yang menyadari cucapan Kuroko selain yang diajak bicara.

"Hmm,,, kalau begitu cobalah bermain menggunakan piano itu." Tunjuk sang sensei pada piano berwarna putih yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Kelas yang Kuroko masuki itu memang kelas khusus deparuntukan untuk praktek menggunakan alat-alat musik. Jadi didalam kelas tersebut terdapat berbagai macam alat musik merbagai macam ukuran, bentuk, juga warna. Kelas yang besar untuk ukuran seorang Kuroko, karena dalam kelas yang –sangat- luas itu hanya berisikan sekitar 20 orang. Kelas dengan jendela-jendela besar yang berjajar dengan anggun menghadap keluar ruangan yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman sekolah yang hijau, interior ruangan yang bergaya klasik, sampai cat dinding yang bernuansa putih gading digradasi dengan ukiran-ukiran khas jaman Eropa Klasik, kelas ini sangat berbeda dengan kelasnya yang berada di sekolahnya yang lama, batin Kuroko miris.

Pada saat Kuroko memperhatikan bagai mana indahnya kelas itu, para siswa lain juga telah selesai memilih alat musik apa yang akan mereka mainkan nanti. Akhirnya sang sensei memanggil satu persatu nama muridnya untuk menunjukan keahliannya. Dan pada akhirnya…

"Kuroko Tetsuya, dan anda akan memainkan lagu Fur Elise, dan ini partiturnya." Kuroko melangkah kadepan dengan lahkah yang berat. Setelah ia menerima partitur itu dari sang sensei, Kuroko langsung menuju piano putih yang berada di pijok ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sang sensei. Setelai ia duduk di kursi piano, Kuroko menempatkan partitur yang tadi diberikan sang sensei di tempatnya, dan mengangkat jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano.

Beberapa detik berselang, hingga akhirnya mencapai satu menit. Izuki dan murid yang lain keheranan, kenapa tidak ada suara dentingan piano yang terdengar. Dan akhirnya ada suara yang terdengar, tapi tunggu dulu, itu bukan suara alunan melodi dari piano, melainkan…

"Maaf Sensei, saya sama sekali tidak bisa membaca not." Pernyataan yang mulus meluncur dari mulut Kuroko itu langsung membuat hening kembali terjadi selama beberapa detik di tempat itu. Hingga akhirnya…

"EEEEHHHHHH…..?!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Author: Tuh kan, saya bilang apa...?! Ceritanya aneh bin ajaib(?) ditambah banyak Typo lagi.

Akashi: Hmm... Memang ceritamu ini sangat-sangat absurd. *sambil bersidekap tangan di dada.

Author: Hidoi yo, Aka-chan...!

Akasi: Aka-chan?! Siapa yang bilang kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama aneh seperti itu, hah?! *sambil mengeluarkan gunting merah keramatnya. Author mematung ditempat.

Author: Bi-biarin dong, suka-suka saya. Cuma nama panggilan aja diributin. *gagap sambil merinding disko.

Akashi: Heh... Berani melawanku, ternyata?! *satu gunting melesat melawati author yang mematung dan menancap di tembok.

Author: Hai,,, gomen,,, gomen...! *sembah sujud di depan Akashi-sama.

Akashi: Ok, untukmu aku biarkan panggilan itu.

Author: Hontou...?! *puppy eyes.

Akashi: Tapi, ada syaratnya. *seringaian sudah terpampang panis pada bibirnya.

Author: Apa syaratnya? *sambil miringin kepala (sok manis -dibakar reader-)

Akashi: Chapter depan aku pingin dibanyakin adegan aku sama Tetsuya-nya.

Author: Hmm... Bener juga *liat cerita ke atas* ternyata disini sama sekali gak ada AkaKuro-nya. Tee-hee,,, gomen ne reader-tachi. Next chepter mungkin bakalan aku banyakin.

Akashi: Puja, udah terlalu panjang spamnya.

Author: Ehh, iya nih. Ok kalo gitu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Dan terimakasih bagi yang sempetin **Baca** cerita absurd ini. Dan jika reader-tachi punya **keluhan, kritik, saran** silahkan coret-coret di kotak **Review**. Terimakasih sebelumnya *bow*. Oh, iya, Next chapternya saya akan usahakan update pas hari *ekhem*valintine*ekhem*, doakan saya semoga gak telat, dan tergantung pada reviewer-tachi juga. Jaa nee...?!


	2. Chapter 2

.

**puja911 present:**

**The Music of Love**

**in**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, yapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apa pun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, EYD bikin sakit mata yang baca, bahasa aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, spam gaje yang kepanjangan dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: **AkaKuro, pair yang lain menyusul.

**AN: **Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin **Terimakasih Banyak** yang udah **Review, Favorite, Follow** dan tidak lupa juga bagi para **Silent Reader** yang udah meluangkan waktu kalian yang berharga buat **baca** Fic absurd, aneh bin ajaib ini di chapter 1 kemarin. Yang kedua, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas **Typo **yang berlebihan(?) di chap. 1. Untuk Chap. 2 ini, saya dah meminimalisir(?) akan terjadinya **Typo**. Dan juga saya persembahkan chapter ini untuk hari **Valentine**. Ok, dari pada dengerin cuap-cuap gaje dari Author gak jelas ini, mending langsung aja 'Check it Out'.

* * *

"Maaf Sensei, saya sama sekali tidak bisa membaca not." Pernyataan yang mulus meluncur dari mulut Kuroko itu langsung membuat hening kembali terjadi selama beberapa detik di tempat itu. Hingga akhirnya…

"EEEEHHHHHH…..?!"

"Masa masuk sekolah musik baca not saja tidak bisa?!"

"Aku dengar dia itu dipanggil langsung oleh kepala sekolah, loh. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?!"

"Benarkah? Mungkin dia bukan orangnya yang asli."

"Kasihan sekali, masih ada ya, orang jaman sekarang yang tidak bisa membaca not?!"

Itu adalah reaksi sebagian besar siswa yang telah mendengar perkataan Kuroko tadi. Dan Kuroko sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, meskipun tersirat kemarahan yang terpancar dari matanya. Oh, siapa yang tidak marah, jika di'katai' seperti itu?!

Srek (suara kursi yang bergeser)

Semua berhenti berbicara saat mengetahui siapa sang 'pelaku' pembuat 'keributan kecil' tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan anggun tetapi juga angkuh ke depan kelas, tepatnya ke arah piano yang Kuroko mainkan. Manik Heterochromia-nya menatap tajam manik Icy Blue milik Kuroko yang hanya menatap balik dengan datarnya. Yap, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou sang Emperor yang sedang menyeringai.

"Jadi apa benar kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi setelah ia sampai di samping piano. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, kenapa banyak yang menanyakan kebenaran identitasnya hari ini, batin Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku bermain disampingmu?!" Tanya ralat perintah Akashi.

"Silahkan." Jawab Kuroko –datar- sambari menggeserkan badannya, memberikan ruangan untuk Akashi duduk.

Setelah itu Akashi duduk disamping kanan Kuroko, dan jari-jarinya langsung menari diatas tuts piano dengan lincahnya memainkan lagu Fur Elise. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedang tertegun karena permainannya -tetapi tetap bermuka datar-, hanya terlihat dari kilatan matanya saja. Anak yang menarik, batin Akashi.

Menyadari bahwa orang yang disampingnya menatapnya, Kuroko lalu menoleh dan langsung bertemu dengan manik Heterochromia yang ia kagumi, meski begitu Kuroko dapat memahami pesan Akasi untuk segera 'bermain' bersamanya. Awalnya Kuroko ragu, tapi setelah melihat perintahan yang keluar dari mata Akashi, ia pun menurut.

Dengan ragu Kuroko mengangkat tangannya hingga jarinya tepat berada di atas tuts pianao. Dan mulai mengikuti permainan yang telah Akashi mulai lebih dulu.

Tanpa ada yang menduga –kecuali Akashi-, bahkan Kuroko sekali pun, perpaduan antara permainan Kuroko dan Akashi mengalun dengan indahnya. Mereka terkejut bukan hanya karena Kuroko –yang tadi mengaku tidak bisa membaca not- tetapi juga, Kuroko memainkan lagu Fur Elise dengan sangat baik, saking baiknya bahkan dapat mengimbangi permainan seorang Akashi Seuujirou, sang Emperor jenius yang memang spealisasinya memainkan piano.

"Lihat kau bisa memainkannya, kan?!" Tanya Akashi dengan seringaiannya.

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi dari sudut matanya. Tapi Akashi bisa melihat kilatan keterkejutan, heran, dan bangga(?) di iris Icy Blue itu. Permainan itu pun berlanjut sampai penghujung lagu Fur Elise, yang membuat 'pertunjukan kecil' mereka dihadiahi tepuk tangan yang meriah.

~Skip Time~

Istirahat siang pun datang, sebagian murid ada yang langsung menuju kantin, dan sebagian mencari spot yang tepat untuk memakan bento mereka sekalian berlatih alat musik. Lain halnya dengan Kuroko yang memang tidak mengetahui denah sekolah ini –dan juga ia lupa membawa bento-, jadi ia hanya duduk di kursinya dan memandang langit yang sewarna dengan surai Baby Blue-nya.

"Kurokocchi…!" Panggil –teriak- seseorang yang menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya.

Saat Kuroko menoleh, ia mendapati seseorang dengan surai Yellowy Gold berlari dan langsung menyerang Kuroko dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Ck…! Berisik Kise dan jangan membuat anak orang mati kehabisan nafas." Ucap seorang bersurai Nevy dengan kulitnya yang berwarna Tan –jika tidak ingin disebut hitam-.

"Hidoi-ssu,,, Aominecchi…!" Rengek orang yang dipanggil Kise tadi.

"Ano, kalian berdua..." Ucapan Kuroko menghentikan pertengkaran singkat antara dua mahluk nista didepannya ini.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Kise Ryouta dan yang disampingku ini adalah Aomine Daiki." Jawab Kise memperkenalkan diri dengan 'teman' yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kuroko Tersuya desu, yoroshiku-onegai-shimasu." Ucap Kuroko sopan.

"Aaaahh…! Imuuuttttt…...!" Teriak Kise sambil bersiap menerjang Kuroko lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau menyakiti Tetsuya, akan aku tembah jadwal latihan permainanmu, Ryouta!" Suara perintah nan dingin itu sukses membuat yang dipanggil mematung ditempat.

"Akashi!" Panggil Aomine.

"Bukan kah kamu orang yang tadi membantuku?! Terimakashi banyak atas bantuannya, err…"

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou. Dan ini dalah teman-temanku, Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi." Tunjuk Akaski kepada dua orang yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. "Dan kau pasti sudah mengenal mereka berdua kan?!" Tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk dua orang –yang satu masih mematung- itu.

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu tadi, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko sambil menunduk sopan. "Dan, iya saya sudah mengenal mereka berdua." Lanjut Kuroko, masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aka-chin~, sneck-ku habis. Bisakah kita pergi ke kafetaria?" Rengek seorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang menjulang(?) dan berambut Purple dengan nada yang kekanakan.

"Apa hanya makanan saja yang berada di otakmu itu, nandayo?!" Ejek seorang lagi yang kali ini memiliki mata berwarna Turquoise yang sedang membawa boneka Hello Kitty kecil berwarna merah di tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, Atsushi. Kita akan pergi ke kafetaria. Dan sepertinya kau juga tidak membawa bekal kan, Tetsuya?!" Perintah sekaligus Tanya Akashi. Dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Akashi itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami ke kafetaria." Perintah Akashi –lagi-.

Dan akhirnya pun mereka berenam beranjak dari kelas menuju kafetaria.

.

.

.

.

Psst… psst…

"Ehh,, bukankah itu para anggota Kisedai?! Wah, tampannya?!"

"Siapa itu yang berjalan bersama mereka? Aku baru menyadarinya dari tadi."

"Ahh, kau benar. Apa mungkin murid pindahan? Tapi masa berjalan berdampingan dengan para Kisedai?!"

"Wah, enaknya berjalan dengan seluruh anggota Kisedai?!"

"Aku juga mau, jadi iri dengan anak itu."

Psst… psst…

Itu adalah segelintir komentar para siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka berjalan melewati koridor menuju kantin.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh memang cukup jauh mengingat sekolah ini luasnya hampir enam kali lapangan bola. Gedungnya terbagi menjadi empat, yaitu gedung utama yang isinya terdiri dari ruangan untuk kelas 1-3, ruangan musik untuk prektek yang berjumlah tidak kurang dari 30 ruangan, ruangan tunggu guru, serta fasilitas penunjang pelajaran lainnya yang tersusun apik menjadi 3 lantai. Gedung kedua adalah gedung Khusus fasilitas untuk kehidupan sehari-hari siswa-siswi disekolah itu –karena Teiko School of Music menerapkan sistem asrama-, yang terdiri dari Kafetaria, Convenience Store, sampai pusat perbelanjaan dan pusat rekreasi pun ada demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup para siswa-siswi didalamnya. Gedung ketiga adalah ruang khusus guru dan perpustakaan yang sangat besar dan megah. Gedung keempat sekaligus gedung termegah di sekolah itu adalah gedung Pertunjukan yang didisain sedemikian rupa menyerupai gedung pertunjukan musik Alice Tully Hall yang berada di The Juilliard School, New York. Dan keempat bangunan itu dihubungkan oleh koridor yang berhiaskan pilar-pilar besar khas Eropa klasik. Sedangkan asrama siswa-siswi berada di area yang berbeda.

Kuroko sedikit risih dipandangi oleh puluhan pasang mata, yang biasanya Kuroko tidak pernah dilihat –karena hawa keberadaannya yang minim- itu sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian. Menyadari akan hal itu Akashi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya. Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak biasa dipandangi orang seperti sekarang ini."

Akashi menyeringai dan berkata "Tenang saja, lama-lama juga akan terbiasa." 'Karena ini akan berlanjut terus sampai kau lulus nanti.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kuroko hanya memandangi Akashi dengan tatapan tidak mengerti –tetap dengan wajah datarnya-. Tanpa sadar mereka telah berada di depan kafetaria, dan langsung menggerakan kaki mereka menuju kafetaria tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatka spot yang bagus untuk duduk dan makan, mereka pun memesan makanan.

"Kurokocchi mau makan apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku mau vanilla milkshake saja, Kise-kun."

"Kau harus makan, Tetsu. Lihat saja badanmu yang tinggal kulit dan tulang itu." Sahut Aomine

"Daiki benar, Tetsuya. Kau harus makan! Dan aku tidak suka jika harus dibantah." Kali ini Akashi yang berkata dengan auranya yang mengintimidasi siapa pun. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Kuroko, apa nama bintangmu, Nandayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku? Bintangku Aquarius, Midorima-kun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lucky item Aquarius hari ini adalah semangkuk Ramen, nandayo. Jadi aku sarankan kau memakan itu." Jawab Midorima. "Itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, tapi aku hanya ingin membantumu menentukan menu makanan." Tambah Midorima sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot satu mili pun.

Tsundere sejati, batin semua –kecuali Murasakibara yang entah sejak kapan menghilang, mencari cemilan-.

"Baiklah, Ryouta. Kau yang pesankan makannya!" Perintah Akashi.

"Hai-ssu."

~Skip Time~

Sekarang Kuroko ada di depan gedung Asrama Putra Teiko School of Music, sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab soal kamarnya nanti di asrama, sedangkan siswa-siswi yang lain telah kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masig mengingat proses belajar-mengajar telah selesai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu –begitu juga dengan para anggota Kisedai-. Setelah sekian lama menunggu…

"Apa kau Kuroko-san?" Tanya seorang yang lumanyan tinggi dan berambut coklat agak berantakan.

"Hai, saya Kuroko Tetsuya, murid baru disini." Jawab Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Ahh, saya Kyoshi Teppei, kelas 3. Kepala asrama disini."

"Kore kara wa yoroshiku-onegai-shimasu, Kyoshi-senpai."

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita lihat kamarmu, bagaimana? Semua barangmu telah tiba dan langsung dipindahkan ke kamarmu tadi pagi."

"Hai, Senpai. Arigatou."

.

.

.

.

Dalam peeralanan menuju kamar Kuroko

"Kuroko-kun, kau hebat sekali,ya. Hari pertama sudah langsung berjalan-jalan dengan para anggota Kisedai." Ucap Kyoshi, memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat terjadi.

"Ah, tidak biasa saja, Senpai. Memangnya Kisedai itu apa? Tadi siang juga saat saya berjalan menuju kafetaria bersama mereka, sempat terjadi keributan, dan siswa lain memanggil nama Kisedai-Kisedai itu!" Terang Kuroko.

"Kamu belum tahu Kisedai, tapi kamu sudah berjalan bareng dengan mereka?" Tanya Kyoshi heran. Dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kiseki no Sedai atu disingkat Kisedai adalah sebuah group yang diisi orang-orang yang sangat berbakat, ah bukan, jenius dalam bidang permainan alat musik. Beranggotakan, Murasakibara Atsushi si bayi besar yang pintar bermain Drum, Midorima Shintarou si maniak ramalan yang jenius bermain Saksofon, Aomine Daiki meskipun kelihatan malas tapi jika sudah menyangkut permainan alat musik Kontrabass dia akan sangat bersemangat, Kise Ryouta sang model super tampan yang piawai bermain Guitar, dan yang terakhir adalah Akashi Seijuurou, sang Emperor yang spesialisasinya bermain Piano yang bisa menyihir semua yang menedengarkan permainannya, dia jua merupakan ketua dari Kisedai itu. Semua anggotanya merupakan murid kelas 2." Jelas Kyoshi panjang lebar. Yang haya dijawab 'oh' oleh Kuroko, yang sukses membuat Kyoushi ber-sweetdrop ria.

'Hmm, jadi mereka orang-orang yang trkenal disekolah ini?!' Batin Kuroko.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di kamarmu. Ini dia kamarmu, kamar 120, tidak salah lagi." Ucapan Kyoshi menyadarkan Kuroko kembali ke dunia nyata. "Disini kamu akan mempunyai roommate, dan nama roommete-mu adalah, Furihata Kouki." Jelasnya sambil mengetuk pintu yang bereda di depan kami.

**Kuroko POV**

Tak lama kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dan berbadan tidak begitu besar.

"Hai, ada apa, Senpai?" Tanya laki-laki –yang aku yakin dia adalah roommate ku- itu.

"Oh, ini aku mengantarkan murid baru yang akan menjadi roommete-mu yang baru."

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku-onegai-shimasu." Ucapku sopan memperkenalkan diri, sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, Furihata Kouki desu. Yoroshiku."

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku serahkan Kuroko padamu, ok?!" Kata Kyoshi-senpai sambil menepuk bahu Furihata-kun.

"Ah, hai, Senpai! Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk, Kuroko." Ajaknya padaku sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya lebih lebar.

Kesan pertama yang aku lihat adalah ruangan kamar yang begitu besar bernuansa warna putih gading, dua tempat tidur yang lumayan besar dengan sprei berwarna putih yang dipinggirnya masing-masing terdapat meja kecil tempat lamu tidur, didepan tempat tidur terdapat dua buah meja belajar lengkap dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang berjejer rapih dan seperangkat komputer yang terpajang apik disana. Tak lupa barang-barang lain yang umum untuk sebuah hunian –seperti lemari pakaian, sofa, dan lain lain-. Tak lupa ada pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang menghubungkan kamar kami dengan sebuah balkon minimalis.

Setelah 'mengagumi' keindahan kamar yang akan menjadi 'rumah' sementaraku selama disini, aku langsung mendudukan diri di kasur milikku –terlihat dari nama yang terdapat diatasnya- sambil melepas lelah.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan satu kamar dengan orang yang disebut-sebut paling dekat dengan Kisedai itu?!" Ucap Furihata-kun memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa di hari pertamaku masuk akan seheboh ini." Jawabku datar.

"Ahaha, murid baru biasanya memang menimbulkan kehebohan, tapi berbeda denganmu yang dihari pertamamu saja sudah berjalan-jalan dengan seluruh anggota Kisedai. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya berjalan setara dengan mereka?" Tanya-nya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Biasa saja menurutku."

"Hontou? Ma, pendapat orang kan memang berbeda. Eh, kau mau mandi duluan? Nanti biar aku mandi belakangan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Furihata-kun. Aku mandi duluan." Pamitku sambil berdiri menuju kamar mandi.

Baiklah, tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi, kan?! Bagaimana keadaan kamar mandi di kamar kami. Bayangkan saja kamar mandi yang berada di hotel-hotel mewah yang fasilitasnya –kelewat-lengkap itu.

Aku pun memutuskan langsung berendam dengan air hangat. Haah, memang menyenangkan berendam setelah melawati hari yang berat. Disaat begini rasanya jadi teringat oleh mata'Nya' yang menawan itu, mata yang indah sekaligus mematikan, membuat siapa saja yang melihat'Nya' seperti akan jatuh pada pesona'Nya'. Tapi, entah mengapa, rasanya mata itu begitu familiar bagiku.

**End of Kuroko POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disatu ruangan, di Teiko School of Music

Berdirilah seorang laki-laki bersurai Crimson yang sedang menghadap ke jendela yang langsung disambut oleh hamparan ruput yang hijau dari taman sekolah. Meskipun terlihat sedang menatap ke luar jendela, tetapi matanya -yang berwarna Deep Cremson- terlihat seperti sedang menerawang jauh dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Cklek… Bunyi pintu dibuka yang menyadarkan laki-laki tersebut untuk fokus pada keadaan saat ini.

Pemuda dengan surai Crimson yang sama, tetapi bedanya ia memiliki iris Heterochromia yang terdiri dari warna Gold dan Deep Crimson memandang laki-laki yang sedang menatap keluar jendela itu.

"Ada apa Otou-sama memanggilku kesini?" Tanya sang pemilik Heterochromia.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai anak 'itu', Seijuurou?" Tanya –balik- pria yang masih setia memandang keluar jendela itu.

"Anak 'itu' tetap menarik perhatianku, meski sudah 10 tahun berlalu." Jawabnya, meski kesal karena pertanyaannya dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Kali ini pria yang kita tahu merupakan ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou itu, berbalik dan memandang anaknya. Heterochromia bertemu dengan Deep Crimson.

"Ya, kita sebagai Akashi harus menjaga baik-baik 'harta' kita yang paling berharga, ingat itu baik-baik, Seijuurou." Seringaian kini telah nampak di bibirnya.

"Hai, Otou-sama."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Kuroko: **Konnichi-wa, mina-san. Ogenki-desuka? Kali ini saya akan menemani Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu membalas Review dari mina-san.

**Author: **Tecchan….! Hidoi yo,, maen ninggalin gitu aja…?! *sambil peluk-peluk/ gunting merah melasat entah dari mana

**Kuroko: **Habis Puja-san lama.

**Author: **Ehh, abis salahin tugas yang menumpuk itu…?! *tunjuk-tunjuk tugas yang dah menggunung

**Kuroko: **Dari pada kepanjangan, lebih baik kita langsung balas Review, Puja-san…! Review yang pertama datang dari **Mizuno Yozora**-san.

**Author: **Salam kemal juga, **Zora-chan**….! Di chapie yang kemarin AkaKuro-nya masih belum terasa, ya? Ok, disini saya udah coba banyakin adegan AkaKuro-nya. Apa sudah memenuhi hasrat(?) dari **Zora-chan**? Suka sama yang berunsur musik, ya? Berarti sama kaya saya. Ok, ini dah di update. Janagn kapok review, ya….?!

**Kuroko: **Lalu review yang kedua dan ketiga ada saran dan keluhan dari **Seijuurou Eisha**-san dan **Rei Ai**-san. Tuh, Puja-san karena terlalu banyak Typo dan minta agar adegan saya dan Akashi-kun ditambah.

**Author: **Iya,, di chapie yang kemarin emang banyak Typo berseliweran(?). Ok, disini saya udah berusaha meminimalisir Typo, semoga udah gak ada deh. Emm,,, Tecchan sedikit OOC, ya?! Gomen nee, **Isha-chan** kalo Tecchan saya bikin OOC di chapie sebelumnya, disini udah saya bikin datar lagi kok, gimana menurut pendapat, **Isha-chan**? Udah puas apa masih OOC? Dan untuk **Ai-chan**, di chapie ini udah saya tambahin kok, apa adegan AkaKuro-nya dah sesuai harapan **Ai-chan**? Atau masih mau nambah?

**Kuroko: **Review yang keempat dari **V3treas Namikaze Uciha**-san. Penasaran gimana saya bisa masuk sekolah musik itu.

**Author: **Ehh, **Mika-chan** penasaran kenapa Tecchan bisa masuk? Itu nanti ada flashback tersendiri kok. Soalnya konfliknya bakal muncul dari situ. #ups, spoiler….. spoiler… Ok, ini dah dilanjut,,,, jangan kapok review, ya…?!

**Kuroko: **Yang kelima dan keenam ada kritik dari **Nozomi Rizuki 1414**-san dan penyemangat(?) dari **Akanemori**-san.

**Author: Rizu-chan **kritikmu selalu aku terima kok, masalah Typo saya bener-bener minta maaf, semoga yang di chapie ini udah gak ada, ya..?! Buat review yang keenam, kalo gitu, saya panggil kamu **Ori-chan** gimana?! Saya juga sebenernya gak ngerti soal permusikan (lah terus ngapain bikin fic musik? / dibantai reader), buat kalian berdua jangan kapok review, ya?!

**Kuroko: **Yang ketujuh datang dari **el Cierto**-san tentang inspirasi dan yang ke delapan dari **Yuuki Keitaro**-san tentang slight pairing.

**Author: **Kalo Utapri saya tau, tapi gak pernah liat dan buat yang la corda d'oro saya malah belum tau itu, **Cier-chan**. Tapi, ide ini emang muncul dari otak saya yang tiba-tiba encer kok, kalo ada kesamaan cerita itu cuma kebetulan belaka (kayak tulisan yang di sinetron"). Emm,, slight pairing-nya chapie ini masih belum ada, soalnya saya belum tau musti tempatinnya dimana. Tapi tenang **Kei-chan**, slight pairing bakalan ada kok. Dan buat kalian berdua,, jangan kapok review,, yaa…?!

**Kuroko: **Dan yang berikutnya ada **KekeMato2560**-san, yang bikin saya harus baca berulang-ulang, yang bilang ceritanya seru. **KekeMato2560**-san, apakah anda tidak salah menulis?! Dan satu lagi kritik dari **Guest**.

**Author: **Iiihh,, Tecchan jahat deh...?! Masa gak percaya saya dapet pujian gitu...?! Buat **Ato-chan** makashi banyak dah bilang fic aneh bin ajaib ini seru dan ini dah dilanjut, jangan kapok buat review, ya...?! Dan buat **Guest**-san saya benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena di chapie yang sebelumnya banyak Typo yang berseliweran(?) semoga di chapie yang ini udah gak ada, jangan kapok buat kasih saya masukan lagi...?!

**Kuroko: **Balasan reviewnya terlalu panjang Puja-san.

**Author: **Iya juga ya..?! Demo,, shikatanai desu ne…?! Nee, Tecchan…?! *lirik ke samping tempat Tecchan*. Ahh,, inai…! Pasti misdirectionnya kambuh(?) lagi deh. Yaudah deh, dari pada nambah panjang kalo reader-tachi punya **keluhan, kritik, saran, **atau bahkan **pujian** (ngarep tingkat dewa/ gak bakalan ada kaleee) bisa coret-coret di kotak **Review**. Terakhir **Terimakasih Banyak** buat **Reader-tachi** yang mau **baca** cerita absurd nan gaje ini. Akhir kata(?) sampai jumpa di chapie lain. Jaa…?!


	3. Chapter 3

.

**puja911 present:**

**The Music of Love**

**In**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, yapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apa pun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, EYD bikin sakit mata yang baca, Un-beta jadi kemungkinan besar banyak Typo, bahasa aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: **AkaKuro, slight AoKi, pair yang lain menyusul.

**AN: **Ok, balik lagi dengan Author aneh nan gaje ini. Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin **Terimakasih Banyak** yang udah **Riview, Favorite, Follow** dan tidak lupa juga bagi para **Silent Reader** yang udah meluangkan waktu kalian yang berharga buat **baca** Fic absurd, aneh bin ajaib ini di chapter kemarin. Ehehe, disini saya punya **Kejutan** buat Reader-tachi sebagai **Permintaan Maaf** karena di Chapter kemarin **Typo** malah bertambah. Disini saya paksa Aka-chan buat nyanyi-in lagu galau, nyehehe *nyengir nista* meski akhirnya gunting merah yang bicara(?), tapi apa sih yang gak buat Reader-tachi. Ok, dari pada nambah panjang, mending langsung 'Check It Out'.

'…_bla bla bla…'_ = Potongan lagu asli dalam romaji

_(…blab la bla…)_ = Translate Inggris lagu

* * *

**Flashback**

"Tecchan, aku sangat senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

"Aku juga senang, ...-Kun. Kamu adalah teman yang pertama aku miliki."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berjanji?"

"Janji? Untuk apa?"

"Janji agar kita akan selalu bersama selamanya!"

"Hmm,,, aku berjanji akan selalu bersama ...-Kun selamanya."

"Bagus, Tecchan. Aku juga akan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri…!"

Ahh,,, janji yang terucap begitu manis sewaktu kanak-kanak itu, terlalu manis hingga menjadi pahit saat janji itu teringkari.

"Tecchan,, besok lusa aku harus pergi dan entah kapan aku akan kembali."

"Ehh, tapi bukan kah kita sudah berjanji akan selau bersama selamanya?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat janji lagi, kali ini 'janji kelingking'…?"

"Memang apa bedanya dengan janji yang kemarin? ...-Kun bisa saja mengingkari janji yang ini juga…!"

"Karena jika ada orang yang mengingkari 'janji kelingking' akan dipaksa menelan seribu jarum! Karena itu, ayo kita buat janji, jika kelak aku kembali orang yang pertama kali harus ku lihat adalah Tecchan dan aku juga akan selalu berada disampingmu setelah aku menemukanmu."

"Benar kah? Emm,,, kalau begitu ayo kita sama-sama berjanji saat kita bertemu lagi kelak, kita tak boleh saling meninggalkan satu-sama lain lagi!"

Lagi, janji manis itu terucap lagi. Meski itu hanya janji antara dua orang anak kecil yang masih belum mengenal kejamnya 'takdir', tetapi masing-masing dari mereka menanamkan janji itu dihati mereka yang paling dalam sehingga janji itu menjadi sebuah rantai tak kasat mata yang membelit sekaligus selalu menghubungkan mereka berdua yang mana jika salah satu dari mereka melanggarnya merupakan akhir dari dunia mereka berdua.

**End of Flashback**

**Kuroko POV**

Sama, selalu mimpi yang sama, entah sejak kapan aku selalu bermipi seperti itu, tetapi aku selalu tidak bisa melihat wajah anak 'itu' atau pun mengingat namanya, anak yang sepertinya sangat berati bagi hidupku. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukan kah itu hanya sebuah mimpi…?! Tapi kenapa mimpi itu selalu berbeda dari mimpi-mimpiku yang lain…? Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, terasa begitu menyakitkan saat aku tersadar bahwa itu hanya sekedar mimpi –bunga tidur- belaka.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah karena baru saja bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa aku sedang mencari tempat yang tenang untuk bersantai sambil menenangkan pikiranku selepas pelajaran –yang sama sekali tak aku mengerti- tadi.

'_Dareka o aisuru koto nante dekiru wake nakute  
Dakedo dareka ni aisaretakute  
Kawaranai kinou ga zutto tsuzuita to shite mo  
Doko ni mo ike ya shinain da watashi to kimi'_

_(There's no way I can love someone  
But, I want to be loved by someone  
Even if yesterday continues to stay as it is forever  
We won't go anywhere You and I)_

Saat aku sedang terhanyut dalam pikiranku, sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang menyanyi diiringi dengan suara dentingan piano yang indah. Merasa tertarik, aku pun mencari asal suara tersebut.

'_Kami-sama doko e itte shimatta no  
Nee henji wa nakute  
Itsu datte sou da yo  
Are you still here?'_

_(God, where have you gone? Hey  
There's no answer_

_and it's always been like this  
Are you still here?)_

Ternyata kaki dan pendengaranku membawaku ke salah satu ruangan musik paling ujung di salah satu koridor, karena letaknya yang jauh dan terpencil(?), ruangan musik ini jarang dipakai, bahkan aku saja tidak tahu ada ruangan disini. Karena rasa keingin tahuanku yang besar akan siapa yang memainkan lagu dengan nada indah namun terselip kesedihan dan kesepian itu, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu yang menghalangi aku dengan ruangan itu.

'_You'll never walk alone  
Anata to yuku  
Donna tsumi mo seotte ageru  
Michi naki michi wo aruiteku no  
Anata to futari de'_

_(You'll never walk alone  
I'll go with you  
I'll bear all your sins  
No matter what they are  
I'll walk a pathless path  
With you)_

Dan saat aku melihat 'pelaku' yang memainkan lagu itu, mataku langsung membulat seketika –meskipun hanya beberapa detik, setelah itu kembali datar-. Dia, dia yang sedari kemarin tak pernah absen dari pikiranku, dia yang selalu membuatku merasakan hal aneh saat pandangan kami bertemu, sekarang sedang duduk di balik piano itu, sambil memejamkan matanya dan memainkan lagu yang –lagi lagi- begitu familiar di telingaku. Dia, Akashi Seijuurou sang Emperor, orang yang entah sejak kapan menarik perhatianku.

'_I will stay with you  
Anata no te de  
Dakishimete yo  
Omoikkiri  
Nozomenai mono wa  
Nani mo naikara  
Anata to futari de'_

_(I will stay with you  
Hold me with  
Your hands  
With all your heart  
There's nothing  
We can't wish for  
You and I)_

Setelah beberapa menit aku menikmati setiap dentingan nada yang berpadu dengan suara indah milik Akashi-kun, akhirnya lagu itu pun berhenti.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Tetsuya?" Suara berat Akashi-kun membuatku kembali dari dunia khayalku. Iris Heterochromia-nya menatapku dengan intens.

"Maaf telah mendengarkan tanpa bilang apa pun padamu, Akashi-kun. Dan maaf juga telah mengganggu permainanmu, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu…" Pamitku agar bisa menghindari saat berdua saja dengannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Tetsuya…!" Perintahnya yang membuatku langsung menghentikan langkahku tapi tidak –tidak mau lebih tepatnya- berbalik menatap dua iris Heterochromia –yang selalu membuat jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat- itu.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang yang harus melihat 'pertunjukan'ku dengan gratis." Akashi-kun memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Oleh karena itu, kau harus 'membayar' karena telah lancang mendengarkan permainanku tanpa sepengetahuanku…!" Oh, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi itu sukses membuat aku hampir mati berdiri karena kaget.

**End of Kuroko POV**

.

.

.

.

Kafetaria memang merupakan tempat yang ramai dikunjungi saat istirahat siang tiba. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari tempat itu hari ini, lebih tepatnya pengunjung tempat itu, mereka saling berdesak-desakan tetapi bukan untuk membeli makanan, melainkan mereka ingin melihat –bahkan ada yang mengabadikan- momen langka yang terjadi didepan mata meraka.

Yap, sang 'pelaku utama' pembuat pengunjung kafetaria tersebut membludak adalah siapa lagi jika bukan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya, yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan penghuni Teiko School of Music.

"Akashi-kun, bisa kah kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi?" Ucap Koroko meskipun masih setia dengan muka datarnya, tersirat dimatanya bahwa ia tidak menyukai situasi dirinya saat ini.

"Doushita no? Sudah aku bilang kan, aku lapar dan ingin makan di kafetaria…? Apa kau tidak suka makan berdua denganku, Tetsuya…?" Ada nada mengejek dari ucapan Akashi yang barusan, dan oh, itu membuat Kuroko semakin jengkel dengan orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"Kalau hanya untuk makan, kita bisa mencari tempat yang sepi, Akashi-kun. Bukannya itu lebih baik jika di bandingkan dengan makan di tempar 'ramai' seperti ini…?" Ucap Kuroko dengan menekan kata 'ramai'.

Akashi mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak berhak menentang ucapanku, Tetsuya. Karena ini adalah 'bayaran'mu karena telah menonton 'pertunjukan'ku tadi tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ucap Akashi terselip nada kebanggaan disana.

**Flashback**

" Kau harus 'membayar' karena telah lancang mendengarkan permainanku tanpa sepengetahuanku, Tetsuya…!" Ucap Akashi sambil berdiri dari kursi piano dan menuju tempat Kuroko berdiri –mematung- tak lupa seringaian yang telah terpampang manis di wajahnya.

Kuroko tak bergerak sedikit pun karena saking kagetnya, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan melingkar mulai dari belakang tubuhnya dan berakhir diperutnya.

Kuroko bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi yang menerpa telinganya dan itu sukses membuat wajah Kuroko memerah seketika. Respon yang Kuroko berikan membuat seringaian di bibir Akashi terangkat semakin lebar 'Sesuai dengan prediksiku, dia memang tidak berubah, sama seperti 10 tahun lalu.' Batin Akashi.

"Dan untuk bayarannya…"Akashi sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Kuroko jadi semakin berdebar. "Aku ingin kau, Kuroko Tetsuya menemaniku dan menjalankan semua perintahku tanpa protes selama tiga hari penuh." Dan sekali lagi, pernyataan Akashi tadi sukses membuat jantung Kuroko –hampir- berhenti berdetak.

**End of Flashback**

Dan disini lah Kuroko menemani sekaligus menjalankan perintah Akashi yang pertama. Oh, dan selalu ingatkan Kuroko untuk selalu berhati-hati jika ia berdekatan dengan makhluk merah yang satu ini.

"Akashicchi,,, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurokocchi…?!" Teriak makhluk kuning yang langsung memberikan Kuroko pelukan mautnya. Dan langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh Akashi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Ryouta. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun pada Tetsuya. Dan bukankah kau yang memeluknya terlalu erat sehingga dia kehabisan nafas…?" Ucap Akashi dengan seringaiannya.

"Ahh,,, gomen Kurokocchi aku tidak sadar-ssu…!" Teriak Kise –si makhluk kuning- tepat di depan telinga Kuroko dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa kau ingin membuat kuroko tuli, Kise. Berteriak seperti itu didepan kupingnya, nandayo?!"

"Aa~aah,, meski kau bilang berapa kali pun percuma saja, Midorima. Tak akan pernah didengar…!"

"Hidoi-ssu,, Midorimacchi,, Ahominecchi…!" Rengek Kise, sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"CK…! Jangan menggodaku disini Kise, apa kau ingin memberikan 'tontonan' geratis pada mereka?" Sahut Aomine yang mencubit gemas pipi Kise sambil menunjuk pada orang-orang yang telah siap membawa kamera, mengabadikan setiap momen yang akan menjadi 'Hot News' di keesokan hari.

"Adududuh,,, ittai-ssu,,, dasar Erominecchi…?!" Kise meringis, sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Nani...?! Jadi benar kau ingin memberikan 'tontonan' gratis pada mereka,,, hmm?" Tanya Aomine yang sudah menarik Kise ke pelukannya.

Ckris… (suara gunting merah keramat(?) milik Akashi)

"Kalian terlalu berisik Ryouta, Daiki." Ucap Akashi dengan nada super dingin. Dan yang dipanggil namanya tadi langsung diam dan duduk di kusi dekat Kuroko.

"Aah,,, kalian berdua curang, pergi makan gak ngajak-ngajak, Aka-chin~, Kuro-chin~…" Kali ini rengekan tersebut keluar dari bayi besar berwarna ungu yang duduk disebelah Akashi.

"Bukannya kami tidak ingin mengajakmu, Murasakibara-kun. Tapi tadi kami kabetulan 'bertemu' di jalan dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke kafetaria." Terang Kuroko pada Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan makan di tempat umum begini, Akashi? Tidak seperti dirimu." Ucap Midorima keheranan dengan tingkah aneh sang kapten.

"Jadi dengan kata lain kau ingin bilang bahwa sikapku sekarang ini salah, Shintarou?" Tanya –pernyataan- Akashi dengan nada 'manis'.

"Bu-bukan begitu,,, hanya saja….."

Krriiiinnggg…. (suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi)

'Terselamatkan oleh bel masuk.' Batin Midorima lega.

Mereka berenam pun segera beranjak dari kafetaria –yang masih dipenuhi oleh lautan masa(?)- menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Karena Teiko School of Music menganut sistin 'pindah kelas' seperti yang diterapkan di perguruan-perguruan tinggi, sehingga ada masanya mereka berenam akan masuk kelas yang sama dan ada masanya mereka berpencar seperti sekarang ini.

Saat Kuroko akan pergi sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh Akashi. Dan entah kenapa Kuroko mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak tentang ini.

"Perintah yang kedua, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko membuat sang empunya dibuat geli karenanya. "Kali ini kau harus selalu mengikuti setiap pelajaran yang aku masuki!" Perintah Akashi sembari mendekatkan badannya sehingga dada bidangnya menempel pada punggung Kuroko. Dan Kuroko? Oh, dia hanya pasrah saja ketika tangan Akashi mulai menariknya menjauh dari Kafetaria meninggalkan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi, seperti senang, bingung, iri, sampai ada yang telah pingsan karena ber-nosebleed ria melihat adagan yang tadi –Ok, kita semua tahu manusia jenis apa yang terakhir itu, yap Fujodanshi.-

~Skip Time~

.

.

.

.

Lelah, itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan bagimana perasaan Kuroko saat ini. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Dia seharian harus menuruti semua perintah Akashi, orang yang termasuk dalam orang tersadis di kalangan Teiko School of Music. Saat ini Kuroko sedang tiduran melepas lelah di kamar asramanya. Tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan senang karena seharian ini ia bersama dengan orang yang entah mengapa membuat Kuroko 'betah' berlama-lama di sampingnya.

Cklek…. (Bunyi pintu dibuka)

Membuat Kuroko kembali tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Dan orang yang telah membuat keributan kecil itu adalah –siapa lagi jika bukan- Furihata Kouki teman sekamarnya dengan Kuroko.

"Oh, kau sudah balik Kuroko?" Tanya Furihata.

"Hai, Furihata-kun. Saya baru saja kembali." Jawab Kuroko sembari membenarkan posisinya mejadi duduk.

"Oh, ya. Tadi kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas Literature of Music? Padahal tadi kita dikasih tugas yang harus dikumpulin besok." Tanya sekaligus terang Furihata pada Kuroko, yang kebetulan mereka mengambil kelas yang sama yaitu kelas Literature of Music.

"Tadi aku diajak Akashi-kun untuk 'menemani'nya masuk kelas Math. Karena itu, boleh kah aku melihat catatan Furihata-kun?"

"Oh, jadi karena Akashi lagi? Ok, tunggu biar aku ambil dulu bukunya." Sahut Furihata dengan wajah yang –agak sedikit- menyeringai sambil merogoh tasnya –mengembil buku-.

"Ini buku yang tadi kau minta, sekalian pertanyaan tugas juga ada di situ." Ucap Furihata sambil menyerahkan bukunya pada Kuroko.

"Arigatou, Furihata-kun. Akan aku kembalikan malam ini."

"Aah, tidak usah buru-buru. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, sementara kau menyalin." Sahut Furihata yang telah berdiri menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar Akashi.

Akashi sedang menatap keluar jendela dan di tangan kanannya terdapat selembar foto, di permukaan foto itu tergambar dua orang bocah kecil yang kelihatannya berumur tidak lebih dari 4 tahun sedang tersenym manis. Ya, dua orang anak dengan surai Crimson dan Baby Blue dengan tanagan sang anak besurai Crimson bertengger melingkar di leher sang surai Baby Blue. Seperti yang telah kalian pikirkan, kedua orang anak itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Meski pun itu nasib, takdir, bahkan karma sekalipun, tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengambil apa yang telah menjadi milikku." Ucap Akashi pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan aura yang disekitan Akashi pun menjadi lebih berat.

Hal itu disadari oleh Midorima –roommate Akashi- yang tadinya sedang asyik membaca ramalan Oha-asa untuk esok hari.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggumu hari ini, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima –dengan sangat hati-hati- Karena terganggu oleh aura yang menguar dari tubuh kaptennya menjadikan suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat.

"Saa…." Jawab Akashi seenaknya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Kise: **Pujacchi,,, Pujacchi…..! Lagu yang dinyanyi-in Akashicchi tadi diatas apa judulnya-ssu…?

**Author: **Eeemm,,, apa ya? Kasih tau gak yah?

**Kise: **Ayo donk,,, kasih tau….! Penasaran nih…! *sambil guncang-guncang tubuh Author.

**Author: **Aduh, Ki-chan, iya iya saya kasih tau…! Tapi jangan diguncang-guncang donk,,, pusing tau…!

**Kise: **Hehehe, gomen gomen abis penasaran-ssu…..! *nyengir kayak kuda.

**Author: **Itu tadi lagunya EGOIST judulnya 'All Alone With You' ED 2 Psycho Pass,,, entah kenapa tadinya saya gak punya ide sama sekali buat awalan chapie ini,,, eeh, abis dengerin lagu ini, ide jadi bermunculan deh dikepala, gitu ceritanya, Ki-chan…!

**Kise: **Wah,,, sugoi-ssu. Aku juga mau langsung download, ahh…!

**Author: **Oi, Ki-chan… made…! Kita harus bales Review dulu nih…! Yang pertama datang dari **Akanemori**. **Ori-chan **mau sekolah kayak Tecchan…? Emm,, emang ada di dunia ini sekolah yang seluas itu ya…? *nyehehe. Roommate-nya Fu-chan itu saya cuma iseng aja,,, abis cuma itu yang kepikiran,, sih... Makasih dah bilang suka dan ini dah dilanjut…!

**Kise: **Giliranku-ssu…! Yang ini dari **V3treas namikaze uciha**. Kalo buat flashback nanti Pujacchi buat bertahap sesuai sama jalan cerita-suu,,, di atas juga dah ada sedikit flashback kan? Gimana **Mikacchi**,, puas sama flashback-nya? Terus ada juga dari **Seijuurou Eisha**,, kalo yang itu biar Pujacchi aja yang jawab-suu…!

**Author: ***hening* HONTOU NI GOMEN-NASAI,,, **Isha-chan**…..! Janji-nya gak bakalan ada Typo,, eeh,, malah nambah. *hiks* Abis jadwal mulai makin padat, alhasil tiap kali pulang pasti gak kurang dari jam 8 malem… T_T … Jadi saya cuma bisa ngetik plus ACC malem dengan mata yang udah siwer(?),, jadinya gitu deh #curhat mode on. Masih *hiks* mau *hiks* Review kan? Dan sekalian makasih buat ngingetin soal Typo itu….!

**Kise: **Cup,,, cup,,, Pujacchi. Jangan nangis lagi,, ora,, kita lanjut bales lagi-ssu…! Lalu ada dari **Lee Kibum**,,, aku wakilin Pujacchi yang masih nangis di pojokan ngucapin Terima Kasih Banyak udah mau Review dari Chapie 1-ssu. **Leecchi** penasaran kenapa Kurokocchi bisa masuk, ya? Kalo itu, nanti juga kejawab. Kalo soal 'harta' itu, kayaknya cupa ungkapan Pujacchi doank-ssu. Dan untuk **Nozomi Rizuki**,,, Kontrabass atau bisa disebut Double Bass, itu satu keluarga(?) kayak Violin tapi bedanya Kontrabass bisa depetik juga-suu. Kalo mau lebih jelas tanya sama Mr. G**gle, Ok,,, **Rizucchi**…..?

**Author: **Ok, giliran say abaca punya **Namikaze Bluer**. **Nami-chan**,,, suka sama music sama kayak saya, buat yang 'harta' itu cuma perumpamaan aja kok, buat sesuatu yang berharga. Makasih udah Review,, **Nami-chan**. Untuk **Loliconkawaii**,,, kyaaa,,, makasih dah tertarik sama fic abal plus gaje ini. Alurnya kecepetan ya, **Loli-chan**? Gomen,, nanti saya pelambat lagi. Makasih udah Review…!

**Kise: **Pujacchi,,, giliranku,,, giliranku….! *sambil rebut script dari Author* Sekarang ada **Melcchi **dan **reacchi**. Emm,,, rasanya kalo itu mending tanya sama Pujacchi langsung-ssu. *sambil nyengir kuda(?)

**Author: **Makanya,,, Ki-chan jangan maen rebut aja…! Ok,, **Mel-chan **dan **rea-chan**. Emm, saya updatenya lama ya? Gomen ne, soalnya jadwal kuliah saya bener-bener padat merayap(?), ditambah tugas yang menggunung dari dosen-dosen yang gak berpri-kemahasiswaan. Jadi maaf kalo saya kadang muncul dan tenggelam(?) tiba-tiba.

**Kise: **Kalo yang ini aku yang mau jawab-ssu…! *Author Cuma mangut-manggut* Buat **ruri rahman**,,, omedetou, **Ruricchi**,,, itu emang salah-satu alasan masuknya Kurokocchi di Teiko School of Music-ssu.

**Author: **Dan ada dari **Kurokolovers**. Makasih udah bilang ceritanya bagus, **Love-chan**. *nangis terharu. Dan ini udah di update,,, jangan kapok Review, ya? Dan Ada **Cellta-chan**,,, minta lebih panjang ya? Ok, nanti saya usahain buat lebuh panjang. Jangan kapok Review ya?

**Kise: **Pujacchi,,, udah kemaleman nih. Mending cepet di update-ssu. Dari pada nambah malem.

**Author: **Iya deh. Semoga gak ada yang kelewat bales Review-nya. Seperti biasa, jika reader-tachi punya **Keluhan, Kritik, Saran **atau cuma mau tinggalin jejak, bisa coret-coret di kotak **Review**. Terakhir makasih buat Reader-tachi yang mau **baca** cerita absurd nan gaje ini. Akhir kata(?) sampai jumpa di chapie lain. Jaa…?!


	4. Chapter 4

.

**puja911 present:**

**The Music of Love**

**In**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, yapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apa pun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, EYD bikin sakit mata yang baca,Typo, bahasa aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: **AkaKuro, slight AoKi, pair yang lain menyusul.

**AN: **Ok, Author somplak dateng lagi membawa Fic yang absurd ini. Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin **Terimakasih Banyak** yang udah **Review, Favorite, Follow** dan tidak lupa juga bagi para **Silent Reader** yang udah meluangkan waktu kalian yang berharga buat **baca** Fic absurd, aneh bin ajaib ini di chapter kemarin. Dan untuk yang selanjutnya, saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatan meng-update Fic ini. Karena tugas yang udah mulai numpuk ditambah jadwal yang sanagat padat merayap(?) jadi saya buka lapie cuma buat bikin laporan, bahkan untuk chapie 4 ini saya sampe harus tulis ulang karena feel saya yang berubah karena tugas, sebenernya chapie 4 yang awal saya tulis buat flashback masa lalunya Tecchan, tapi feel buat nulisnya udah menguap entah kemana. *curhat mode on* Ok, dari pada nambah panjang langsung aja 'check it out'.

'…_bla bla bla…'_ = Potongan lagu asli dalam romaji

_(…blab la bla…)_ = Translate Inggris lagu

Dan saya sangat berterimakasih pada** 'loliconkawaii' **yang telah besedia menjadi **Beta **untuk chapter ini. Arigatou ne, **Loli-chan**…!

Makasih juga buat teman saya yang bernama **Vania** yang udah ikut nyumbang cerita ini.

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ahh, Kuroko bisa kau buka pintunya? Aku lagi pakai dasi nih." Ucap Furihata pada Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Furihata-kun." Jawab Kuroko sembari beranjak dari posisi duduk. 'Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu?' batin Kuroko.

"Hai, tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Kuroko—yang tidak terdengar seperti teriakan—pada si 'tamu' yang berada di balik pintu yang masih setia mengetuk.

Cklek…

"Kau terlalu lama membuka pintunya, Tetsuya." Ucap sang 'tamu' segera setelah pintu kamar terbuka.

Meski tanpa melihat pun Kuroko tahu siapa pemilik suara bernada dingin itu. "Maaf Akashi-kun, tapi ini masih pagi dan kami masih bersiap-siap merapikan peralatan untuk ke sekolah." Jawab Kuroko dengan muka datar meski ia merasa jengkel akan sikap si 'tamu' yang satu ini.

Oh, ayolah. Bukankah seorang tamu biasanya mengucapkan salam seperti 'selamat pagi' atau sekedar basa-basi 'maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi ', benar? Ya, saya tekankan sekali lagi 'biasanya', dan orang yang berada di depan Kuroko ini bukanlah orang 'biasa'.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa kau akan menjalankan semua perintahku, kan? Dan itu termasuk jika aku membutuhkanmu kapan dan dimana saja." Ucap Akashi yang mulai menampakkan seringainya.

Alis Kuroko berkedut (sangat) samar karena merasa jengkel dengan orang yang dengan seenaknya saja mengganggu kegiatan paginya dan langsung mendeklarasikan perintah seperti itu.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, aku akan menemanimu seharian ini setelah membereskan barang-barang. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Kuroko seraya bermaksud menutup pintu, tetapi langsung ditahan oleh tangan pemuda bersurai _Crimson_ itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di dalam." Ucap Akashi sambil melengos(?) masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko (dan Furihata). Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dan mengekor di belakang Akashi.

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu tadi, Kuroko?" Tanya Furihata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, pasti kau adalah Furihata Kouki yang satu kamar dengan Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ah, ha-hai. Saya Furihata Kouki teman sekamar Kuroko, senang berkenalan denganmu." Furihata gugup mengingat yang didepannya ini adalah orang yang paling 'sadis' dan ditakuti, sekaligus dihormati oleh seluruh penghuni Teiko School of Music.

"Hmm… kalau begitu, tolong jaga dia baik-baik." Itu yang keluar dari mulut 'manis' Akashi, tetapi makna yang sebenarnya adalah 'Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku'. Dan makna yang tersirat itu pun terbaca jelas oleh Furihata yang langsung mematung di tempat.

Hei, apa kalian sadar? Seorang Akashi tidak akan pernah minta tolong—setidaknya tidak dengan semudah itu—apalagi pada orang yang tidak mereka percayai.

Setelah semua peralatan yang harus dibawa Kuroko telah tersimpan rapi di dalam tas, mereka berdua—Akashi dan Kuroko—pun segera pergi meninggalkan Furihata yang sepertinya masih bergelut dengan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu Furihata-kun." Pamit Kuroko saat sampai di depan pintu.

"Ahh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Furihata yang masih setia menggeluti pekerjaannya. Setelah kedua orang itu menghilang di belakang pintu, Furihata bisa bernafas lega. 'Haah~ karena saking tegangnya sampai-sampai memakai dasi dengan benar saja aku tidak bisa.' Batinnya miris.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko heran karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan berbagai alat musik yang berjejer dengan rapi. Jika kalian pikir mereka sedang ada di kelas, pikiran kalian itu salah besar, karena ruangan itu tidak memiliki kursi dan meja yang seharusnya merupakan pajangan yang biasa ada di dalam sebuah kelas.

Hampir semua dinding di ruangan itu dilapisi dengan cermin—kecuali lantai dan atap. Di ruangan itu tidak ada jendela satu pun, dan yang paling menarik adalah warna semua alat musik yang terpajang di situ berwarna putih.

"Kali ini aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu, kau bebas memilih alat musik apa yang ingin kau mainkan." Perintah Akashi—yang meski disebut perintah, terselip harapan pada suaranya itu.

"Akashi-kun tahu kan, kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca not balok?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau akan memainkan lagu dengan terpaku pada partitur kan?" Akashi balik bertanya.

Kuroko hanya diam, tidak menjawab karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah ia menuruti perintahnya—yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mampu ia lakukan? Ataukah menolak? Dan oh, yang pasti opsi kedua tadi tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Akashi. Ingatlah motto seorang Akashi 'because I'm always win, I'm always right'.

"Tenang saja, aku akan 'menemani'mu bermain seperti 'dulu'." Suara Akashi kembali menarik Kuroko yang sejak tadi masih setia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan ketika indera penglihatannya melihat dimana sosok itu berada, matanya kembali membulat—meski tak terlalu kelihatan.

Disana, di depan sebuah piano putih berdirilah sosok sang Emperor dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang penutup piano sedang menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan yang membuat Kuroko terkejut adalah Akashi Seijuurou, yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Entah kenapa dada Kuroko terasa panas sehingga secara tidak sadar tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya.

'Kenapa rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting?' batinnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko sekaligus mengiyakan perintah Akashi tadi.

"Kau hanya harus memilih salah satu alat musik yang berada di ruangan ini, dan bermainlah bersamaku." Terang Akashi.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi, Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari alat musik apa yang sekiranya bisa ia mainkan.

Dan perhatiannya pun jatuh pada Violin putih yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut. Violin itu begitu bersih, putih, dan indah di mata Kuroko. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawa Kuroko terus mendekat ke arah Violin tersebut. Diraihnya Violin itu dan memandanginya untuk sesaat, 'Entah kenapa perasaan aneh ini datang lagi, sama seperti ketika mataku melihat surai _Crimson_ milik Akashi-kun untuk pertama kali.' Gumam Kuroko di dalam hati.

"Itukah yang ingin kau mainkan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menoleh, dan manik _Icy Blue_-nya langsung bertabrakan dengan manik _Heterochromia_ milik Akashi.

"Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku bisa nyaman memainkan Violin ini." Jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana Akashi telah duduk di depan piano.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya (baca: perintah) Akashi. Dan orang yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju.

Detik berikutnya ruangan yang penuh akan cermin itu pun diramaikan oleh suara dentingan piano dan gesekan violin yang berpadu menjadi satu kesatuan harmoni yang sangat indah, membuat siapa pun yang mendengarkan harmoni itu akan terpaku karena keindahan nada yang mengalun begitu serasi.

" _kimi ni fureta toki  
takanaru kodou ga kikoeta  
hajimete shitta no  
omoi wa chikara ni naru tte_

_hoshikuzu chiribameta sora ni  
kimi e todoke to negau  
watashi no uta kikoemasu ka?"_

_(__When I touched you  
I heard your heart beat faster  
It was the first time I realised  
that love becomes strength_  
_I wish to the stardust studded sky  
that I may reach you  
Can you hear my song?)_

Lagu dan nyanyian yang dimainkan oleh kedua 'teman' itu mengalun dengan indah. Mereka berdua menyanyikannya dengan segenap perasaan yang tengah hinggap di hati masing-masing. Akashi, yang memang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya bermain piano, menarikan jari-jari lentiknya diatas tuts piano. Sedangkan Kuroko memainkan violin itu dengan begitu indah dan apik, sehingga orang yang tidak mengetahui Kuroko—yang sebenarnya bahkan tidak bisa membaca not—dengan baik akan mengira Kuroko adalah seorang pemain violin profesional. Jari di tangan kirinya menekan senar violin dengan lincah dan tangan kanannya yang memegang bows menggesekkan benda itu diatas senar, sehingga mengalunlah nada yang sangat indah.

"_I love you __forever__  
saigo ni iezu ni ita  
imasara dakedo tsutaetai omoi ga aru  
I love you nando mo  
nando de mo kiite hoshii  
kimi wo ai shiteru kara"_

_(__I love you forever  
I couldn't say it at the last  
It may be too late, but I have feelings I want to convey  
I love you I want you to hear it  
again and again  
Because I love you)_

Mereka berdua telah terhanyut dalam permainan mereka sendiri. Permainan yang telah lama hilang (setidaknya bagi Akashi), yang membawa segenap perasaan yang mereka miliki. Hei, bahkan tadi mereka tidak mengatakan lagu apa yang akan mereka mainkan bukan? Lalu, mengapa nada yang mengalun sekarang ini begitu serasi, begitu indah, dan begitu berpadu dengan baik?

Kebetulan?

Saya rasa bukan. Bukankah pernah saya katakan sebelumnya bahwa mereka mempunyai rantai yang kasat mata yang selalu membelenggu sekaligus selalu menghubungkan mereka berdua?

"_mamoru __mono__ nante nani mo  
nai hazu datta no ni  
kimi no sonzai ga watashi wo okubyou ni saseta_

_nakushita kimochi ga sukoshi zutsu  
modorihajimete __kite__ kou iun da  
futari nara kitto"_

_(__Even though there ought not to have been  
anything I had to protect  
Your existence made me a coward_

_The feelings I'd lost little by little  
begin to return just like this  
If it's the two us, then surely)_

Meski hanya dari saling melihat mata masing-masing, mereka tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiran 'teman'nya itu. Seperti pasangan yang serasi bukan? Ya, pasangan yang harus terpisahkan oleh takdir yang kejam, takdir yang telah merenggut hampir sebagian hidup mereka. Mereka menikmati saat-saat seperti ini—dimana mereka bisa berkata jujur pada diri masing-masing serta pasangannya, saat dimana bukan kata lah yang berperan sebagai alat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, saat dimana hati yang menggantikan peran kata sebagai sarana pencurahan diri, saat ruang dan waktu hanya terisi untuk mereka berdua. Ya, segenap perasaan yang tertuang oleh sebuah lagu yang sangat indah tetapi terselip kesedihan didalamnya, sebuah lagu yang menggantikan seluruh kata yang ada di dunia mewakili perasaan masing-masing.

"_I love you forever  
saigo ni kimi ni iou  
kou shite futari  
katayosete irareru uchi ni  
I love you nando mo  
nando de mo tsutaeru made  
kimi wo ai shiteru  
sayonara mata aeru  
kou shite futari  
itsu no hi datte me wo tojireba  
omoidaseru yo  
I love you dakara  
mou nido to furimukanai  
kimi ga soba ni iru kara  
kimi wo ai shiteru"_

_(__I love you  
I'll say it to you at the last  
While the two of us can still be  
close like this  
I love you, again and again  
until I convey it  
I love you  
Goodbye, we'll meet again  
Like this, the two of us  
will be able to remember  
on any day when we close our eyes  
Because I love you  
I won't ever turn back again  
Because you're by my side  
I love you)_

Aah, andaikan saat ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Andaikan waktu bisa dihentikan. Tapi apa daya, meski sang Emperor sekali pun adalah manusia, dia bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengatur semuanya seperti kehendaknya. Dan kali ini pun, apakah takdir ikut campur? Apakah yang membuat manik _Icy Blue_ itu mengeluarkan air matanya juga merupakan takdir?

Ya, sang pemilik iris Icy Blue itu menangis. Menangis dalam diam—dimana hanya ada air mata yang mengalir. Tak ada suara isakan maupun air muka yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang menangis. Datar seperti biasa. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, mata yang seindah langit di siang hari itu tengah memancarkan kesedihan, kegundahan, kebingungan, serta segala perasaan yang sejak tadi Kuroko pendam.

Akashi sukses terkejut saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengiris hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang sangat berharga baginya saat ini tengah menangis tanpa sebab dan memancarkan aura kesakitan dari manik indahnya itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi segera setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Akashi-kun. Dadaku terasa sakit, banyak hal yang masih tidak kumengerti. Rasanya… aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang amat berharga." Jawab Kuroko dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan langsung menghampiri Kuroko kemudian memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. "Sshhh… sudahlah, jangan menangis. Mulai sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada disini, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu 'lagi'. Karena itu, berhentilah menangis, Tecchan." Lagi, Akashi selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Kuroko seakan ia tahu segalanya, sama seperti saat pertama kali ia menolong Kuroko yang tidak tahu caranya bermain piano.

Keadaan itu pun berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang manik berwarna hitam yang sedang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Orang itu terlihat sedikit menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Uh… jika saja saat ini ada lubang didepannya, maka Kuroko akan segera masuk kedalamnya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja ia malu setengah mati karena telah menangis di depan Akashi yang sekarang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Bagaimanapun, Kuroko masih mempunyai harga diri sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Kali ini mereka tengah berada di taman belakang sekolahnya, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ditengahnya terdapat meja yang melingkar. Di setiap sisinya terdapat bangku taman yang terbuat dari logam berlapis cat berwarna hitam.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi yang menyadari bahwa Kuroko lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin kau membelikanku minum." Perintah Akashi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Akashi-kun." Pamit Kuroko sambil berjalan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu.

Setelah Akashi yakin bahwa Kuroko sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia, yang sedari tadi menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah membuntutinya serta Kuroko, membuka percakapan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba—yang sukses mengagetkan sang pelaku penguntitan tadi.

"Ahahaha~ ternyata kau sudah menyadarinya, Akashi." Cengir sang penguntit yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kepala sekolah Teiko School of Music, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya ada apa sampai Pak Kepala Sekolah sendiri yang 'turun tangan'?" Tanya Akashi menuntut.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana perkembangannya. Itu saja." Jawab Hyuuga canggung.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksa dia mengingat semunya sekaligus. Lagipula, aku masih harus mempersiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sampai saatnya tiba dimana ia akan mengingat segalanya." Ujar Akashi santai.

"Kau benar juga. Jika 'mereka' sampai tahu bahwa 'target'nya masih tersisa, mereka akan langsung bergerak, bukan begitu?"

"Ya. Maka dari itu, aku harus 'menghancurkan' mereka yang telah membuat sesuatu yang kumiliki terlepas begitu saja dari tanganku." Mata Heterochrimia milik Akashi berkilat berbahaya saat ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya yang terkepal dan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu cukup membuat jantung Hyuuga hampir copot karena ketakutan.

'Benar-benar mengerikan melihat seorang Akashi yang tengah dilanda emosi.' Batin Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kuroko sedang berada di kafetaria yang letaknya ada di depan bangunan olahraga _indoor_, yang dibelakangnya terdapat taman yang tadi Kuroko dan Akashi tempati. Jadi, bangunan kafetaria dan taman hanya terhalang oleh bangunan olahraga _indoor _yang sangat coretkelewatcoret luas itu.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan Akashi, yaitu jus tomat, kini Kuroko mampir ke toko kesukaannya yang menjual _vanilla milkshake_. Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya tiba gilirannya yang memesan. Tetapi, saat akan memesan terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dari salah satu toko dekat pintu masuk kafeteria serta diiringi teriakan 'kebakaran!'.

Tak lama kemudian api mulai menyebar dengan cepat ke toko-toko disebelahnya. Dan sialnya, satu-satunya jalan keluar sekarang telah tertutup oleh jilatan api yang membara, diperparah dengan alat pemadam kebakaran yang terpasang di langit-langit ruangan sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Jadi, otomatis semua orang yang sedang berada di kafetaria terkurung didalamnya dengan api yang sekarang semakin menjalar ke toko-toko yang lain dan jadi semakin membesar.

Kuroko sendiri hanya mematung melihat kejadian itu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan saat itulah kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, karena saking sakitnya ia pun jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

'Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali.' batin Kuroko di tengah kepanikan yang melandanya.

"Kenapa rasanya aku pernah berada di situasi ini? Warna merah yang sama… bau asap, dan…dan… Akh!" Belum sempat ia mengakhiri ucapannya, rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi—sehingga saat ini ia sudah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya, dan entah sejak kapan kini ia telah berbaring diatas lantai yang keras.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san…" Gumamnya lirih sesaat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar termakan oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author: **Yosh, waktunya bales review…! *dengan semangat yang begebu-gebu.

**Aomine: **Hoy, jangan seneng dulu, bakka Author. Update-mu dah kelewat telat tau.

**Author: **Ao-chan hidoi yo…! Saya juga tau itu. Abis seminggu ini saya disibukan sama tugas laporan sama tugas lapangan.

**Aomine: **Hah, alasan. Lagian kau harus konsisten saat update.

**Author: **Hai,,, hai,,, gomen. Kalo gitu kita lanjut bales review….! Yang pertamax ada dari ** .7**, **Mine-chan** kalo gitu dengan sekuat tenaga(?) saya gak bakalan buat cerita ini Discontinue tapi untuk update kilat saya gak berani jamin. Yosh, ganbarimasu, untuk dirimu juga mohon kerjasamanya untuk tetap mereview dan makasih dah mau review…?!

**Aomine: **Aahh, kau saja yang bales, bakka Author. Gue lagi males.

**Author: ***Megang buku Mai-chan –yang entah darimana- punya Aomine di tangan kiri dan gunting di tangan kanan.

**Aomine: **Aaahhhh…..! Ok,,, ok. Gue ikut beles nih. Yang selanjutnya dari **Nozomi Rizuki 1414 **dan **Kurokolovers. **Ya, kayaknya jawaban kalian berdua udah sedikit kejawab kan diatas? Disini Tetsu emang dibikin amnesia ama ntu bakka Author. Oi Puja, kalo lo bikin Tetsu aneh-aneh di ceritamu ini, jangan harap hidup lo tenang…!

**Author: **Hai, Ao-chan. Jangan pasang muka garang gitu donk, entar kucingku nangis(?) loh…?! Ok untuk yang selanjutnya ada dari **Sagi Akabara**. Makasih **Bara-chan **dah mau bilang cerita abal nan gaje ini bagus *hug*, eemm, Kaga-chan jadi apa yah disini? Terus ikutin aja ceritanya nanti juga ketauan /ditimpuk **Bara-chan**/ Nyehehe, masih mau review kan? Dan buat **Kurosaki Yukia**, ok, ini udah dilanjut dan makasih udah mau mampir, **Kia-chan**. Jangan kapok review ya…?!

**Aomine: **Terus ada review punya **v3treas namikaze uciha**, chapter yang ini sama sekali gak update kilat kan? Salahin ntu bakka Author yang gak konsist. Ya, lagu yang dinyanyiin Akashi kemaren kayaknya lagi jadi virus yang buat ntu bakka Author puter lagunya terus diulang-ulang nyampe bosen dengerinnya (Iih biarin donk, Ao-chan). **Lee Kibum** juga review, Akashi ma Tetsu emang temenan dari masih bocah, terus kalo gue mesra"-an ama Kise di tempat umum lo mau perotes haah? *ditimpuk Author pake ensiklopedia* (jangan bicara kasar sama reviewer Aho-chan)

**Author: **Lalu yang ini dari **Seijuurou Eishia**. **Isha-chan** gomen kayaknya saya emang diikuti sama dewa(?) Typo, jadi setiap kali ngetik pasti selalu ada Typo. Makasih buat sarannya, dan masih sudi kah dirimu *lebai mode on* me-review fic aneh plus gaje ini? Dan ada review dari **akanemori**, Kyyyaaa, nee-chan mu suka sama lagu 'All Alone With You' itu, **Ori-chan**? Kalo gitu salamin dari saya sesama pecinta lagu itu. Sebenernya saya belum sempet nonton Pycho Pass *Tee hee* jadi masih belum bisa jawab pertanyaanmu itu, tapi pasti saya bakalan nonton kok. Kalo Fu-chan yang menyeringai itu saya juga gak tau kenapa saya ketik begitu, habis cuma itu yang muncul di otak sih, nyehehe /dibakar reader/. Makasih dah dibilang makin bagus fic ini. Masih berkenan buat review kah, **Ori-chan**?

**Aomine: **Cih, makin bagus apanya? Makin telat sih iya! (Aho-chan jangan harap kau bisa liat majalah Mai-chan lagi) Review yang selanjutnya dari **Namikaze Bluer**, iya tuh kasih obat yang buat tuh bakka Author yang kelewat hyperactive itu diem, dah pusing gue liatnya! Mana updatenya udah lama, terus ntu si Furihata dibikin aneh-aneh lagi kan, oi bakka Author. (Aho-chan liat dulu kalo ngomong itu, emang siapa yang bakka sih?)

**Author: **Yang satu ini ada dari **rea-chan**, makasih dah dibilang bagus dan mau review fic abal nan gaje ini, ini dah dilanjut, masih mau review kah dirimu? Terus yang satu ini datang dari **Ichika07**, Aho-deso? Siapa pula itu **Ika-chan**? Yap, lagu itu bener-bener saya rekomendasikan buat didenger, buat ending yang pasti AkaKuro donk soalnya itu pair yang menduduki peringkat teratas(?) dihati saya, eemm, kalo buat happy ending tergantung sama reader-tachi dan reviewer-tachi, kalo mau happy ending nanti saya usahakan buat. Yosh, ganbarimasu, jangan kapok review ya, **Ika-chan**?!

**Aomine: **Yang terakhir biar kau aja yang bales, bakka Author!

**Author: **Yosh, yang terakhir review yang berasal dari **Hotori Nana**. Salam kenal juga **Ana-chan**, makasih dah dibilang keren (oi, bakka Author yng dibilang keren itu fic-nya, bukan orangnya) dan untuk typo saya bener-bener minta maaf. Kalo soal panjangin cerita nanti akan saya usahakan, yap ganbarimasu….! Ok, jangan kapok buat review ya…?!

**Aomine: **Oi, udah kelamaan nih, bakka Author…?!

**Author: **Yosh, ini dah kepanjangan. Seperti biasa, jika reader-tachi punya **Keluhan, Kritik, Saran **atau cuma mau ninggalin **Jejak,** bisa coret-coret di kotak **Review**. Terakhir **makasih** buat **Reader-tachi** yang mau **baca** cerita absurd nan gaje ini. Akhir kata(?) sampai jumpa di chapie lain. Jaa…?!

Oh iya, saya mau **minta Saran** nih, buat **nama Okaa-san **sama **Otou-san**-nya Tecchan. Saya udah ubek-ubek(?) isi otak saya, tapi gak nemu nama yang bagus, kalo **Reader-tachi** punya **saran** boleh **dibagi **donk di kotak **Review** kalo bisa sekalian sama artinya. Makasih sebelumnya….?! *bow


	5. Chapter 5

.

**puja911 present:**

**The Music of Love**

**In**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, tapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apa pun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, EYD bikin sakit mata yang baca,Typo, bahasa aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: **AkaKuro, slight AoKi, pair yang lain menyusul.

**AN: **Balik lagi dengan Author yang absurd ini. Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin **Terimakasih Banyak** yang udah **Review, Favorite, Follow** dan tidak lupa juga bagi para **Silent Reader** yang udah meluangkan waktu kalian yang berharga buat **baca** Fic absurd, aneh bin ajaib ini di chapter kemarin. Untuk selanjutnya, saya benar-benar **Minta Maaf** karena **keterlambatan** yang sudah jauh melebihi batas(?) **update**, sebagai **Permintaan Maaf** dari saya bagi Reader-tachi, silahkan **baca** di **Little Announcement **dibawah ini!

Terimakasih kepada **'loliconkawaii'** yang telah menjadi **Beta** untuk chapter ini

.

* * *

.

**Little Announcement**

Bosan request lagu di radio atau di TV? Nah, sekarang **Reader-tachi** bisa **request lagu** **di FanFic The Music of Love**. Untuk **persyaratannya** silahkan dibaca **di bawah** ini:

1. Genre lagu **bebas** asalkan lagu tersebut **memakai** salah satu atau lebih dari **alat musik** Violin, Piano, Guitar, Kontrabass, Saksofon atau Drum. **Musik klasik** atau **instrumental** juga diperbolehkan.

2. Bahasa yang dipergunakan adalah bahasa **Indonesia, Inggris, Prancis, Jerman dan Jepang**. Kecuali untuk Musik Klasik boleh bahasa yang lain.

3. Diperbolahkan **memilih** seorang **char atau pairing** (boleh lebih dari satu) yang akan **menyanyikan/memainkan** lagu/instrumental yang telah Reader-tachi pilih.

4. Jika berkenan silahkan tambahkan **alasan** mengapa Reader-tachi memilih **lagu/instrumental** itu dan mengapa **char/pairing** itu yang Reader-tachi pilih sebagai pemegangnya.

**Tertarik** untuk berpartisipasi? Silahkan **kirimkan** request lagu Reader-tachi **ke** kotak **Review** atau **PM** dengan **format**:

**Judul Lagu/Instrumental_Penyanyi/Band_Nama Char/Pairing yang akan menyanyikan_Alasan**

Ex: Kimi Sora Kiseki_Egoist_AkaKuro_Kelihatan serasi jika mereka memainkan lagu itu dan juga serasi dengan jalan ceritanya.

Nah, ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena lelet –pake sangat banget- update dikerenakan tugas yang tak berujung di kehidupan real saya. Semoga Reader-tachi bisa me-maaf-kan Author yang gak konsist ini. :D

And let the story begin…!

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran raksasa, terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah memainkan sebuah _violin_ berwarna setara dengan salju mengenakan gaun lengan pendek yang berwarna senada. Disampingnya, terdapat seorang lelaki dengan menggunakan setelan jas berwarna yang sama pula tengah duduk di depan sebuah _grand piano_—menarikan jari-jarinya dengan lincah diatas tuts piano itu.

Nada yang sangat indah mengalun keluar dari kedua alat musik itu—menyiratkan kehangatan serta ribuan makna yang mampu menenangkan jiwa pendengarnya, bahkan mampu membuat Sang Penguasa Kehidupan sekalipun terpaku oleh alunan keindahan nada yang berbalut ketulusan itu. Ya, nada-nada yang saling bertautan dan berpadu hingga menjadi sebuah melodi yang menghanyutkan.

_Ave Maria_, itulah judul instrumental yang tengah dimainkan oleh kedua insan yang terlarut dalam permainan masing-masing. Mereka sangat menghayati setiap nada yang dihasilkan langsung dari hati mereka yang terdalam—seakan hanya bisa berucap menggunakan isi hati yang tersirat dalam setiap melodi yang saling melengkapi.

Semua permainan itu dipersembahkan hanya untuk seorang penonton yang akan selalu berdiri disana—yang selalu ada untuk meresapi semua kehangatan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Seorang penonton yang menjadi poros kehidupan serta jantung mereka—yang juga merupakan buah kasih keduanya.

Seorang 'penonton' bersurai _baby blue_ dengan iris senada yang seindah langit di siang hari. Seorang anak yang berumur kurang dari empat tahun.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Tetsu-chan?" Tanya sang wanita dengan lembut kepada 'penonton'nya itu setelah selesai bermain.

"Tentu saja, _Okaa-san_. Tetsu selalu menyukai apapun yang _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ mainkan." Jawab sang 'penonton' yang dipanggil Tetsu oleh wanita tadi. "Tetsu juga ingin bisa seperti _okaa-san dan otou-san_ yang selalu bermain dengan sangat serasi." Lanjut sang anak.

"Nanti jika saatnya tiba, Tetsuya juga akan bisa memainkannya seindah dan sebagus kami. Tentu saja dengan 'pasangan' Tetsuya sendiri." Goda sang ayah kepada anaknya itu.

"Ehh, benarkah apa yang dikatakan _otou-san _itu, _Okaa-san_?" Tanya sang anak dengan mata yang penuh semangat.

"Itu benar, Tetsu-chan. Dan pada saat itu, kami juga ingin Tetsu-chan memperlihatkan permainannya bersama dengan 'orang itu'." Pinta sang ibu.

"Yosh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tetsu juga mau belajar bermain alat musik seperti _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_." Jawab sang anak sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan dan diacungkannya ke depan dada dengan semangat.

Ketiga insan yang berada di ruangan serba putih itu nampak bahagia dengan ikatan bernama keluarga yang terjalin diantara mereka. Keluarga yang terlihat sangat damai, harmonis, serta menawan hingga membuat iri siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan itu. Sebuah gambaran ikatan yang sangat sempurna bukan?

Tapi, seperti kata pepatah yang berbunyi 'tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang sempurna'. Segala yang berharga baginya telah lenyap oleh takdir yang merenggut dua orang yang paling dicintai sang anak, serta sebagian hidup dan juga impiannya.

Takdir yang identik dengan warna merah yang membara…

**Kuroko POV**

Mimpi.

Lagi-lagi... apakah itu semua hanyalah mimpi?

Sesak...

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku bisa lupa wajah pada _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan tentang mereka berdua?

Potret orang-orang yang seharusnya melekat kuat dalam ingatanku...

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Gelap.

Kenapa semuanya begitu gelap dan dingin? Kenapa aku merasa sendirian di tempat gelap ini? Aku benci ini, aku benci kesepian.

Tapi, bukankah aku selalu sendiri? Selalu tidak pernah dianggap eksistensinya karena hawa keberadaanku yang tipis. Tapi, kenapa kali ini berbeda?

Kenapa terasa begitu hampa?

Aku mohon.

Siapa saja, tolong aku...

**End of Kuroko POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat empat orang pemuda yang mengelilingi seorang pemuda lain yang tengah menyembunyikan manik indahnya di balik kelopak mata pucatnya itu—terbaring lemah diatas sebuah ranjang berbalut sprei putih. Sangat damai dan polos, seperti anak kecil yang masih bersih dari dosa.

"Ehh, kenapa Kuro-chin bisa menangis? Padahal dia kan lagi tidur?" Tanya seseorang yang paling tinggi diantara temannya yang lain.

"Mana bisa orang yang pingsan menangis! Benar kan-ssu?" Seseorang dengan surai _yellowy gold _menimpali sekaligus bertanya pada sang empunya manik _heterochromia_.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan—membuat Kise berbalik untuk memastikannya sendiri.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya seakan diremas oleh tangan raksasa hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

Saat ini, seseorang yang tengah menutup manik _icy blue_-nya dengan kelopak mata yang pucat itu menangis dalam tidurnya—dengan lelehan air mata yang keluar dari ujung pelupuk matanya yang masih tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan manik indahnya.

Tidak ada kata yang mengiringi tangisannya. Tidak ada erangan memilukan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya maupun air muka yang menandakan kegelisahan dalam tidurnya. Hanya sungai air mata yang terus keluar mengiringi 'tidur'nya yang terlihat sangat damai—yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti ketenangan sebelum munculnya badai.

Tangan putih Sang _Emperor_ terulur untuk memutuskan jembatan air mata itu. Mengusap pipi seputih porselen itu dengan lembut. "Shintarou, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya sambil tetap memandang pemuda yang sedang 'tertidur' itu dengan lembut.

"Untuk saat ini, keadaannya masih dalam kondisi syok karena kejadian kebakaran tadi siang." Jawab Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ingatannya?" Tanya Akashi, lagi-lagi tersirat nada kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Menurutku, dia masih belum bisa mengingat kejadian 'itu' dengan jelas—setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia mengingat semuanya dalam waktu dekat-ssu? Bukankah itu bisa menggagalkan rencana kita?"

"Aku setuju dengan—"

BRAK!

Perkataan Akashi terputus saat ada orang yang dengan kasarnya membuka pintu sehingga menimbulkan keributan kecil.

"Akashi, aku punya satu kabar—"

"Sebaiknya itu kabar yang sangat penting, Daiki. Sampai-sampai kau berani membuat keributan seperti ini." Ancam Akashi pada sang pelaku yang langsung mematung di TKP—karena ia tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya saat ia sedang bicara.

"Be-begini Akashi. Tadi, laporan hasil olah kejadian sudah keluar. Dan ternyata kebakaran itu mengandung unsur kesengajaan." Ucap Aomine sang pelaku keributan dengan gagap—takut kalau gunting merah langsung melancar mulus kehadapannya.

"Dengan kata lain, kebakaran di kafetaria itu sudah direncanakan sejak awal nanodayo." Timpal Midorima menambahkan penjelasan rekannya.

Tiba-tiba saja suhu ruangan tersebut turun beberapa derajat celsius. Dan jangan lupakan hawa kegelapan yang menguar dari sang empunya _Emperor Eyes _hingga membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, minus Kuroko, menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah. Bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya acuh tak acuh pada keadaan sekitarnya, sekarang mengucurkan keringat dingin dari keningnya.

Seringai yang begitu indah sekaligus mengerikan muncul dari bibir tipis seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Aura membunuh tingkat tinggi berhasil lolos dengan sempurna dari sekujur tubuh pendeknya.

"Heh, jadi apa ini artinya 'mereka' telah menabuh genderang perang pada kita?" Dengusan yang agak keras terdengar ketika Akashi mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Ta-tapi kejadian ini masih belum bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa 'mereka' yang melakukannya, kan?" Ujar Midorima dengan takut-takut.

"Hmm, kau benar Shintarou. Kalau begitu Daiki, kau tetap cari tahu perkembangan tentang kasus ini. Ryouta, selidiki pergerakan 'mereka' baik itu yang berada di luar maupun dalam teritori kita. Atsushi, kau jaga Tetsuya sampai keadaan membaik, kalau ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan mendekati Tetsuya, kau yang akan langsung turun tangan. Shintarou, kau tetap perhatikan perkembangan kesehatan Tetsuya sampai dia pulih."

"Dan setiap ada perkembangan ataupun pergerakan yang sekiranya mencurigakan, aku ingin kalian langsung memberitahukannya padaku apapun yang terjadi. Apa kalian mengerti?" Perintah Akashi pada setiap temannya (baca: anak buahnya)dengan nada otoriter—pertanda bahwa ia sedang dalam mode berbahaya.

"Hai!" Jawab Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara serempak seperti tentara yang seakan baru saja mendapat misi baru dari sang komandan.

"Ano, tapi apa yang akan Akashicchi lakukan setelah ini-ssu?" Tanya Kise seraya mengacungkan tangan kanannya keatas.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Ngh..." Lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir pucat sang empunya manik _icy blue_ itu meraih perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

Atmosfer yang tadi sempat memberat pun kini telah kembali normal seiring dengan sang _Emperor _mendekatkan dirinya dan duduk di sebelah pelaku yang telah mencuri seluruh perhatiannya saat ini.

"Bukalah matamu, Tetsuya." Perintah yang lembut terucap dari bibir ranum itu—sangat berbeda dengan perintah yang sangat mengintimidasi tadi.

Orang yang diberi perintah itu pun menurutinya dengan patuh. Ia membuka kelopak mata pucatnya—memperlihatkan manik seindah langit siang hari itu pada dunia.

"Akashi-kun?" Kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir pucat itu membuat Akashi menyeringai puas. Kuroko-nya terlihat masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar, itu terlihat dari matanya yang sayu—memancarkan kekosongan bercampur kebingungan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Apa yang terjadi, Akashi-kun?"

"Tadi siang kau pingsan saat terjebak di dalam kafeteria yang terbakar." Jawab Akashi dengan lembut.

**Flashback**

Setelah percakapan antara sang surai _crimson_ dengan sang kepala sekolah selesai, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka sedang tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing yang masih ber-setting di taman belakang sekolah, hingga satu suara teriakan yang bisa dibilang sangat lantang menginterupsi kegiatan melamun mereka.

"Akashicchi…! Akashicchi…!" Panggil seseorang dengan manik _copper_-nya yang terlihat panik. Dan pada saat itu juga firasat Akashi mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada Kuroko.

"I-ituhh... tadi aku melihat Kurokocchi memasuki...hahh...k-kafetaria...hhh..haahh...!" Jawab Kise putus-putus karena kehabisan nafas, tapi Akashi bisa menangkap nada kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena aku yang menyuruhnya kesana untuk membeli minuman." Jawab Akashi santai meski hatinya saat ini tidak tenang karena tengah memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang tidak mustahil menimpa sang pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu.

"Dan sekarang tempat itu terbakar! Selain itu masih banyak orang yang terjebak didalamnya." Jelas kise, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tengah panik tingkat berat.

"Apa?!" Akashi berdiri dari dudukannya dengan kasar.

"Ah, ini gawat! Sistem pemadam kebakaran otomatis yang ada di kafetaria sedang dalam proses perbaikan! Jadi sekalipun terjadi kebakaran, harus dipadamkan secara manual! Dengan kata lain, saat ini api itu tidak akan padam setidaknya sebelum pemadam kebakaran datang!" Pekik Hyuuga sesaat setelah ia mengingat proyek sekolah yang satu itu.

"Sial…!" Umpat Akashi sembari berlari menuju lokasi kebakaran yang langsung diikuti Kise dari belakang.

Sementara Hyuuga segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, dan langsung menghubungi berbagai pihak yang berwajib.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di lokasi kebakaran, Akashi dan Kise melihat Aomine, Murasakibara serta Midorima yang ternyata sudah tiba terlebih dahulu kini turut membantu proses evakuasi korban dari gedung tersebut.

"Daiki, apa kau melihat Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi masih dengan pengontrolan diri yang membuatnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya. Memang dia ada di dalam?" Tanya balik Aomine.

"Tadi aku melihat Kurokocchi masuk ke dalam sana-ssu." Jawab Kise masih dengan suaranya yang penuh dengan nada khawatir.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Shintarou, Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi pada kedua rekannya yang berjalan mendekat.

"Aku sama sekali sama sekali tidak melihatnya, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku juga belum melihat Kuro-chin dari tadi." Dan jawaban kedua rekannya sukses membuat wajah Akashi yang biasanya terlihat tenang, kini berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran bercampur dengan amarah—sampai sebuah suara muncul dari belakang mereka berlima. Dan mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Furihata Kouki—teman sekamar Kuroko.

"Ano… tadi waktu sedang berlari keluar, aku sempat melihat Kuroko sekilas di depan sebuah _stand_. Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya, dia sedang duduk bersimpuh dan terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala—"

Belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dikejutkan oleh Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menerjang kobaran api menuju pintu masuk kafetaria yang sudah tak berbentuk dan menghilang di dalamnya.

"Akashicchi/Akashi/Aka-chin!" Teriak keempat rekannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya..! Tetsuya…!" Teriak Akashi di tengah kobaran api yang sangat panas—yang melahap hampir sebagian besar bagian dalam kafetaria.

"Jawab aku, atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu menjadi satu minggu!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang sedari tadi diteriakkan namanya itu. Oke, kali ini Akashi benar-benar panik. Persetan dengan mimik mukanya kini yang sangat berantakan karena peluh yang bercucuran bercampur dengan debu dari abu yang membuat beberapa bagian wajah putihnya terlihat berwarna kehitaman, kekhawatiran tergambar jelas diwajahnya yang biasanya tenang itu.

"Tetsuya..! Tetsuya..! Tetsu—" Teriakan Akashi terhenti saat orang yang dicarinya ia temukan tengah tergeletak di lantai. Ya, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tengah tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai kafetaria yang keras dan dingin, memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa kesakitan masih tergambar jelas di wajah pucatnya, serta jejak-jejak lelehan air mata terlihat jelas di pelupuk matanya.

Tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, Sang _Emperor_ berlari menerjang tubuh yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu, memangkunya, mendekapnya, serta memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Tetsuya." Panggilan lirih itu sukses keluar dari mulut manisnya. Akashi segera memeriksa denyut nadi Kuroko dan bernafas lega setelah tahu kondisinya masih bisa dibilang stabil.

Setelah memeriksa kondisi Kuroko, Akashi pun menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal style_, membawanya keluar dari tempat penuh kobaran api membara itu.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi! Ah, kau menemukan Tetsu?! Hei, cepat bawakan tandu kemari!" Teriak Aomine kepada paramedis segera setelah melihat Kuroko yang pingsan berada dalam gendongan Akashi.

"Biar aku lihat kondisinya, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil berlari kearah Aomine dan Akashi yang tengah membaringkan Kuroko diatas tandu.

Segera setelah Midorima berada dihadapan Kuroko yang terbaring lemah diatas tandu, ia langsung mengecek keadaan fisik sang surai _baby blue_ itu, takut-takut jika terjadi luka pada badannya. Setelah selesai mengecek ia terlihat bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Aomine tidak sabar.

"Keadaannya memang cukup lemah karena menghirup banyak asap dan sedikit syok karena kebakaran, tapi selain itu tidak ada luka dalam maupun luar yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jawabnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tadi sempat melorot.

"Syukurlah. Sekarang bawa dia ke kamarku untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." Ujar Akashi sambil terus menatap wajah damai sang empunya iris _icy blue_ dengan wajah yang penuh kelembutan juga kelegaan didalamnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Aomine dan Midorima terperanga ditempat.

Demi _Oha-asa_, baru pertama kalinya setelah berteman selama 11 tahun, mereka melihat wajah lembut sang diktaktor satu ini.

**Flashback End**

Meski sudah mendengarkan penuturan singkat dari kelima orang yang kini mengerubunginya, Kuroko hanya bisa mengingat sebagian kecil dari kejadian itu saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua karena sudah susah payah menolongku. _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya yang saat ini tengah terduduk dan bersandar pada bantal yang tadi disusun oleh Kise.

"Aah~ jangan sungkan begitu-ssu. Lagipula yang menolong Kurokocchi kan Akashicchi, sampai masuk ke kafetaria yang terbakar tanpa memakai pelindung apapun. Oh iya, raut wajahnya saja terus berganti-ganti memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas, sedih sampai lega yang bisa terlihat dengan jelas-ssu." Terang Kise dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ooh, jadi kau melihat semuanya dengan jelas, Ryouta?" Sebuah suara yang dingin nan mengerikan terdengar dari belakang sang empunya iris _copper_. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Kise pun menoleh. Dan apa yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah menyeringai dengan latar belakang seekor iblis merah lengkap dengan tanduk dan ekor yang runcing sedang memegang trisula coretguntingcoret merahnya dengan api merah yang menyala-nyala dari bawahnya.

Disaat Kise sedang gemetaran ketakutan, yang lain malah ada yang tengah memesan karangan bunga maupun peti mati beserta lahan untuk digali nantinya. Bahkan ada juga yang sedang memesan catering makanan untuk acara pemakaman. Oh, benar-benar sahabat yang pengertian bukan?

"Pffftt… kalian benar-benar lucu waktu sedang bersama seperti ini." Ucap Kuroko sambil tertawa dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat menutupi sebagian bibirnya.

Oh, dan pemandangan itu membuat yang lain terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Hanya beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya yang lain pun ikut tertawa, bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya terlihat malas itu, kini ikut tertawa dan bercengkrama bersama anggota 'keluarga'nya yang baru itu.

'Benar-benar seperti keluarga kecil yang hangat.' Batin Kuroko.

Karena sedang asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain, mereka tidak menyadari ada sesosok siluet hitam di depan jendela yang mengarah keluar—yang sengaja dibuat terbuka sedikit. Siluet itu pun menyeringai dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Mitsuketa, watashi no itoshi Otoutou yo_."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author: **Hehehe…! *cengar-cengir gak jelas

**Midorima: **Apanya yang lucu, nandayo. Padahal udah updatenya telat dengan sangat, malah cengar cengir gaje gitu!

**Author: **A—abis bukan salah saya kan? Salahin dosen-dosen yang tak berprikemahasiswaan itu. *tunjuk-tunjuk salah satu dosen killer / dibantai* Masa setiap minggu 3 kali persentasi, 4 kali buat makalah sampe ditugasin buat film segala. Belum tugas-tugas piket dan tugas lapangan *curcol mode on*. Mido-chan sih enak otaknya dah encer begitu?!

**Midorima: **Hmph… Itu sih deritamu, Puja. Lagian memangnya Reader-san pedulia apa dengan deritamu itu, nandayo?

**Author: **Eeh~….! Reader-tachi juga peduli kan,,, kan,,, kan….? Ah, saya tau! Gimana kalo Mido-chan bantuin tugas saya? *puppy eyes

**Midorima: **Bodo amat. Mending balas Review, nandayo. *author pundung dipojokan* Yang pertama ada dari . **Isy**-san ini sudah di update meskipun sudah sangat telat, semoga **Isy**-san masih mau mereview cerita dari Author yang aneh ini. Dan yang selanjutnya ada **Sagi Akabara**, maafkan Author absurd yang sudah seenak jidatnya mengantungkan cerita ini, **Bara**-san. Dan untuk pecahan memori saya rasa sudah ada di chapter ini meski sedikit, bagaimana menurut **Bara**-san? Sudah puaskah anda, nandayo?

**Author: **Ok, saya akan balas review dari **v3treas namikaze uciha**! Ehh, kalau begitu saya juga ikut senang kalo **Mika-chan** suka sama adengan itu. Emm, Violin itu termasuk salah satu dari keluarga Biola selain Viola, Cello dan Kontrabass. Yah, tapi bisa juga disebut Biola sih, teehee. 'Mereka' itu siapa yah? Nah, disini saya udah kasih Clue, semoga bisa menjawab rasa penasaran **Mika-chan**. Next ada dari **Ichika07**, aduh hati-hati kena anemia **Ika-can** kalo terus-terusan mimisan! Ehh, Aho-deso gak bisa ngeramal FF ini? Emm, tapi disini saya ninggalin clue, semoga bisa membatu Aho-desomu itu. Dan makasih udah bilang FF ini seru, **Ika-chan**. Untuk kalian berdua semoga gak kapok buat review ya…?!

**Midorima: **Kali ini review dari **xXxRen 10xXx** saya mewakili Puja berterimakasih atas sarannya, **Ren**-san. Dan saya harap anda berkenan untuk terus memberikan saran-saran yang lain pada Author ababil itu, nandayo. Puja **YuuRein** juga meminta dengan sangat untuk update cepat, nandayo. *teriak kearah telinga Author

**Author: **Aduh Mido-chan, jangan teriak depan telinga donk! Saya juga tahu itu, orang script-nya saya yang pegang. *sambil ngacung-ngacungin script*. Salam kenal juga **Yu-chan**, maaf ya kalau update chapie ini dah kelewat lama (^_^)'a. Semoga **Yu-chan** masih berkenan untuk mereview chapie-chapie yang lain. Review yang ini datang dari **Kirushina Iru**, salam kenal juga **Shina-chan** buat lagu yang di chapie kemarin itu judulnya 'Kimi Sora Kiseki' dari EGOIST sekaligus Insert Song-nya Guilty Crown, duh kalo inget akhirnya bikin saya nangis tuh anime. Oh iya, kalo **Shina-chan** mau nyumbang lagu juga bisa, gimana tertarik?

**Midorima: **Kali ini saya akan membalas review milik **Rea**-san. Lagu di chapter 4 kemarin berjudul 'Kimi Sora Kiseki' dari EGOIST yang bikin Puja sampe nangis pas nonton bareng animenya dengan kami Kisedai, padahal cuma adegan perpisahan biasa aja (Aduh, Mido-chan kau juga nangis kan?! Dasar Tsundere) semoga **Rea**-san selau mau mereview chapter yang lainnya, nandayo. Lalu adadari **ill**-san. Ekhem, saya mewakili Puja untuk berterimakasih pada **ill**-san yang sudah membuat Author absurd itu terbang kelangit sampe atap rumahnya bolong(?) karena pujian dari anda. Arigatou gozaimasu.

**Author: **Oh my god *shock*, hontou ni gomen-nasai, **Isha-chan**. Saya bener-bener gak sadar salah menuliskan penneme-mu. Aduh maaf-maaf, habis saya pernah punya temen yang namanya Eishia sih, jadi kebiasaan deh. Nah, ok kali ini **Seijuurou Eisha** gak salah kan? Hehehe. Ok, ini sudah saya update, semoga dengan update-nya chapie ini **Isha-chan** mau maafin saya. Jangan kapok buat review ya?! Yang lainnya ada dari **Angel Muaffi**, salam kenal **Mu-chan**! Waduh, pertanyaanya banyak sekale! Ok, semua pertanyaan **Mu-chan** bakalan kejawab dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya cerita ini. Nah, maka dari itu terus ikutin cerita ini dan jangan kapok buat review?!

**Midorima: Kurokolovers** juga ikut berpartisipasi, sekali lagi saya mewakili Puja berterimakasih kepada **Love**-san karena telah menyebutkan bahwa cerita ini menarik, nandayo. Untuk terungkapnya misteri di chapter ini apakah sudah memenuhi bayangan **Love**-san? Yang lainnya ada dari **Namikaze Bluer** terimakasih kepada **Nami**-san yang telah ikut berpartisipasi mereview chapter yang kemarin, nandayo. Apakah **Nami**-san berkenan untuk mereview chapter yang ini juga?

**Author: **Nah, yang ini datang dari **Nozomi Rizuki 1414**, gomen ne **Rizu-chan** untuk chapie yang ini saya tidak bisa update kilat dan untuk semua pertanyaan **Rizu-chan** bisa terkuak(?) seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini. Masih sudih kah dirimu memberikan sedikit kata untuk saya? *lebai alert*. Next ada ** .7**, aduh **Mine-chan** ketinggalan satu chapie? Cup,,, cup,,, ora bisa dibaca ulang kan. Dan makasih buat saranya, **Mine-chan**. Ok, saya masih menunggu saran-saran darimu yang lain. Yang ini ada dari **Mel**, wah ternyata **Mel-chan** juga sibuk ya?! Untuk pertanyaan **Mel-chan** itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu(?) dan untuk pihak ketiga sudah saya siapkan, tentang siapa itu nanti juga ketahuan sendiri *ups,,, spoiler,,,, spoiler*. Jangan kapok buat review, ok?! Terus ada juga dari **Ve-chan** yang nanyain kapan TakaMido sama MuraHimu keluar. Hehehe, tuh Mido-chan kapan kalian mau menampakan(?) diri? *smirk

**Midorima: **Per—pertanyaan apa itu **Ve**-san?! Siapa juga yang suka sama ano Bakao, nandayo?! *naikin kacamata yang sebenarnya gak melorot sambil nge-blush ria* (Heh, terus kenapa mukamu memerah, Mido-chan? / Diam kau Baka Author!) I—itu kan juga tergantung sama Puja yang mau masukin atau tidak.

**Author: **Dasar Tsundere stadium akhir! *digampar Midorima

**Takao: **Shin-chan, daku datang bawain makan siang buat kamu~…. Ayo kita makan bersama…. *muncul entah dari mana sambil menculik(?) Midorima keluar, Author masih diam mencerna apa yang terjadi (Dasar lola, nandayo!)

**Author: **Aah, masa saya ditinggalin sendiri sih?! Haah, ya sudah saya lajutin balas sendiri aja. Selanjutnya ada dari **loliconkawaii**, makasih bayak **Loli-chan** buat beta-nya. Pasti susah ya soalnya pasti banyak Typo-nya deh, gomen ne selalu nyusahin **Loli-chan**? Tenang, untuk adegan AkaKuro bakalan saya tambah kok. Masih mau mereview kah dirimu? Dan menjadi Beta untuk next chapie? Teeehee. Selanjutnya ada kepunyaan **akanemori**, **Ori-chan** pengen Tecchan jadi keras kepala ya? Emm, ok deh, untuk yang selanjutnya bakalan saya buat Tecchan jadi agak keras kepala. Jangan kapok buat review ya, **Ori-chan**?! Next ada dari **amurei**, makasih banyak **Rei-chan** udah bilang cerita yang absurd ini sweet. Hehe, emang disini saya menistakan AoKi yang selalu jadi korban guntingnya Aka-chan. Gimana chapie ini menurut **Rei-chan**? Dan ada juga **Guest** yang menanyakan kemana perginya keempat orang berambut pelangi pergi. Emm, mereka ada kok dan saya dah buat mereka muncul disini. Bagaimana? Masih mau nambah adegan mereka yang lain?

Wuih, ini sih udah kepanjangan. Yosh, seperti biasa, jika reader-tachi punya **Keluhan, Kritik, Saran **atau cuma mau tinggalin **Jejak,** bisa coret-coret di kotak **Review**. Terakhir **makasih** buat **Reader-tachi** yang mau **baca** cerita absurd nan gaje ini.

Dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan, jika **Reader-tachi** berminat **request** **lagu** di FanFic ini, **syarat** dan **ketentuan** bisa dilihat **diatas**. Nah ok, daripada nambah panjang, akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chapie, jaa nee…?!


End file.
